GAME
by Authorjelek
Summary: Game dan misi. Di mana ada game pasti ada misi bukan? Kali ini misi Rin adalah untuk mengantarkan pizza ke si shota yang mengaku pemilik game itu. Ch 9 UPDATE! /"Ternyata senjatamu tak bisa diajak kompromi."/"Apa yang kaukatakan Lu...ka?"/"Kau mengenalku...?"/"Sadis seperti biasa, eh?"/RnR?
1. Press Start, New Game

"_Kau sudah dipilih… suatu hari pasti akan terpanggil…"_

Lagi-lagi, Rin Kagamine, gadis berambut _honey blond_, mengalami mimpi yang sama. Sudah 5 kali mimpi itu terulang. Mimpi dalam perjalanan dengan 2 orang –namun, bagaimanapun juga wajah mereka samar. Hanya warna rambut mereka yang terlihat jelas, satu berwarna _honey blond _dan satunya ungu muda. Juga tinggi mereka yang perbandingannya cukup besar. Lalu, si _honey blond _selalu berkata yang sama di akhir mimpi itu…., anehnya… seringainya dapat terlihat sangat jelas kali ini.

* * *

><p><strong>GAME<strong>

**Disclaimer**: Sayangnya, saya tak punya Vocaloid. Yang punya banyak, tapi yang buat: Crypton dan Yamaha, ya kan?

**Rating**: Saya rasa K+ suah cukup. Saya sendiri saja masih K+. *plak

**Genre**: Adventure. Mungkin bisa ditambah Friendship? :9

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:

Saya buat ini karena terinspirasilagu SPIRAL GAME yang dinyanyikan Miku, Rin, Luka, Len, dan Len Append. Tapi, fanfic ini tetap tidak ada hubungannya dengan SPIRAL GAME. Saya sedang berusaha buat GakuRin, walaupun tetep aja ini alurnya lebih ke LenRin (mungkin). Oya, disini Rin berumur 16 tahun.

* * *

><p><span>Rumah Rin, Minggu, pk. 10:00 AM.<span>

"Nggh…"Rin terbangun dari tidurnya yang 'melelahkan' itu. Ia menopang dahi pada tangannya. Kepalanya terasa sakit setiap kali ia mengalami mimpi tersebut.

"Ayolah Rin, kenapa dengan dirimu? Tak ada waktu untuk bermalas-malasan. Aku harus berangkat tempat kerja sambilan sekarang,"

Rin mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, melakukankebiasaannya –seperti _déjà vu_. Ia mengambil baju –seragam kerja sambilannya, memasuki kamar mandi. Pertama-tama, ia hanya berdiri didepan _shower, _menyiram rambutnya. Rambut _honey blond_nyayang basah itu ia biarkan terurai_._

_Game, huh? _gumamnya.

-xXx-

Ruang _staff_, Minggu, pk. 11:27 AM.

Seperti biasa, ia menunggu pesanan, hanya duduk –tertidur di bangku ruang _staff_. Ia bekerja sebagai pengantar _pizza_.

CKLEK!

Seseorang membuka pintu ruang _staff_. Rin otomatis terbangun.

"Rin, ini pesanan untuk hari ini." ujar Teto, 'senior'nya, sambil memberikan secarik kertas bercantumkan alamat pengiriman pizza. Kenapa Teto disebut 'senior' Rin? Karena secara tidak langsung dengan sesama pengantar pizza, ia selalu memberikan tugas pada Rin dahulu, sisanya dia. Tetap saja, Rin mau mau saja dan tidak menyimpan rasa kesal sama sekali walaupun dia menyadari hal tersebut.

"Yosh! Teto-chan!" Rin merentangkan tangannya, menghilangkan rasa pegal setelah tidur.

Rin bersiap untuk berangkat. Ia menyalakan motornya, memakai helmnya.

"Launching! Mission start!" Nah, itulah kebiasaan para otaku, berkhayal tidak jelas.

-xXx-

Ditengah perjalanan, Rin membaca ulang alamat pengiriman pizza tersebut.

"Ng? Hutan Devida? Bukannya hutan itu terkenal angker? Ah, sudahlah yang penting pesanannya sampai.." gumam Rin.

Hutan Devida yang terkenal angker, mimpi Rin. Berhubungankah?

-xXx-

Hutan Devida, Minggu, pk. 11:59 AM.

Rin menginjakkan kakinya untuk yang pertama kali di hutan tersebut. Ia menelusuri jalan setapak yang tertuju pada satu arah, dan sampailah ia ke (mungkin) satu-satunya bangunan yang berada ditengah-tengah hutan angker, bangunan yang sepertinya sebuah tempat tinggal yang kita sebut 'rumah'.

Ia mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Rumahnya terlihat tua karena arsitektur kunonya, namun rumah itu masih terlihat terawat dengan baik.

_TOK! TOK!_

"Permisi! Pesanan pizza anda telah sampai!" kata Rin, tetapi, tidak ada respon.

"Permisi! Pesanan pizza anda telah datang!" Rin memperkeras suaranya, sekaligus caranya mengetuk pintu. Tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan yang muncul.

"Huh…" desah kecil Rin. Ia sudah menyerah, segera akan pulang. 3 langkah pertama(?) yang ia ambil menjauhi rumah tersebut…

TAP!

Rin merasa langkah kakinya terkunci, tidak bisa –atau lebih bisa disebut tidak mau meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

"Mmm… Mungkin bila diketuk sekali lagi, pemiliknya akan keluar?" ucap Rin, sedikit ragu, namun penasaran. Ia kembali berdiri di depan rumah tersebut kembali mengetuk.

"Permisi! Pizza pesanan anda sudah sampai!" tetap saja tidak ada respon. Rin sudah sedikit gregetan menunggu respon yang tak kunjung datang juga. Ia memperhatikan gagang pintu, dan sedikit sinar yang keluar karena…

"Sepertinya pintu ini tidak dikunci… Ng… Mungkin aku masuk menemui pemiliknya? Dan pizza-nya bisa sampai ke tangan pembelinya!" gumam Rin semangat. Tapi, apakah dia tidak menyadari bahwa masuk ke rumah orang tanpa izin itu tidak sopan? Sudahlah.

_NGEEEK!_

Rin membuka pintunya… dan kenampakan yang tidak dapat dipercaya pun terlihat di mata Rin.

"S-Sugoi…"Mata Rin seketika terbelalak memandangi 'rumah' itu.

Apa yang dibalik pintu itu tidak dapat dipercaya. Jalan setapak seperti taman-taman ala dunia peri. Di tepinya, dihiasi semak-semak berbunga warna-warni, indah sekali.

Tubuh Rin bergetar, terlalu kagum dengan apa yang dipandangnya. Lama kelamaan, tubuhnya terasa ditarik, perlahan kakinya melangkah ke dalam 'rumah tersebut'.

_Kau yakin sudah siap, Rin?_

Suara licik itu menggema di telinga Rin. Suara itu sudah tidak terasa asing.

"Seperti suara orang yang di mimpi itu… Huh, sudahlah aku masuk saja…"

Ia sudah masuk cukup dalam ke rumah tersebut, pintu yang terbuka mesih terlihat, tetapi tiba-tiba…

Rin menengok ke belakang, pintu itu… menghilang!

"P-Pintunya! Bagaimana aku bisa kembali?" Rin yang masih membawa pizza kali ini panik setengah mati.

"Hey, Rin, jangan panik seperti itu, nanti pizza-mu jatuh, hihihih!" suara iseng itu kembali terdengar di telinga Rin.

"Ha?" Rin menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Terlihat sesosok pemuda (atau mungkin pemudi?) yang melayang dalam posisi duduk sila. Rambutnya _honey blond,_ seringai liciknya khas.

"Kau... Si _shota honey blond _yang mampir ke mimpiku terus kan?" gertak Rin sambil menunjuk pemuda itu.

"Hee? _Shota_? Mampir ke mimpi? Adanya kamu aja kali yang kebayang-bayang aku terus, Rin~" goda si pemuda lagi. Wajah Rin kali ini merah. Bukan karena _blushing_ tetapi marah.

"BAGAIMANA BISA? Kita saja baru pernah bertemu sekarang?"

"_Yareyare_, kau adalah _member_ baru di _game_ ini, tapi kau langsung membangkang kepadaku…" ucap lelaki berambut kuning madu itu lagi.

"Hah? Membangkang? Memang kau siapa?"

"Aku tuan rumah di sini, pemilik _game i_ni!" lelaki itu mengibaskan rambut lebutnya dengan tangannya.

"Tuan.. rumah…? Kalau begitu.. kau yang memesan pizza ini?"

"Tentu saja, nona manis pengantar pizza…" lelaki menaruh tangannya di depan dada sedikit membungkuk… hormat…?

"Kalau begitu silakan ambil!" Rin menyerahkan sekotak pizza itu.

"Sabarlah, Rin-chan! Pizza itu adalah misimu di _game _ini! Kau harus mengantarnya ke kerajaanku baru aku akan menerimanya~!"jelas pemuda itu santai.

"Enak saja! Aku akan taruh pizza-nya di sini! Sekarang pulangkan aku!"

"Emmm? Kalau aku tidak mau ambil lalu kau tidak bisa pulang bagaimana? Tak ada pilihan lain Rin-chan!" ucap lelaki berambut _blond _itu sambil memutar-mutar jarinya, menyeringai licik.

"Huh… Kalau begitu baiklah… Kau akan memanduku kan, err– siapa namamu?" Rin akhirnya menyerah.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan memandumu," jawab pemuda itu.

"Hah? Terus aku?" Rin sedikit _shock_.

"Ini ada sedikit petunjuk dari ku," pemuda itu memberikan sesuatu, seperti sihir –berbentuk cahaya, namun terlukiskan peta di situ. " Temui orang yang kau temui di mimpi itu, melalui jalanmu sendiri." katanya lagi, ia menyeringai –tidak, kali ini ia tersenyum.

"Kalau aku tersesat dalam waktu lama bagaimana? Pizza ini keburu busuk!"

"Tenang saja, disini waktu dunia tidak berjalan, pizza itu tidak akan busuk. Oh iya, ini juga," jemari Len berputar dan, PING! Motor Rin seketika berada di depan Rin. "Dengan ini sekian ya, Rin-chan?" Senyum itu masih melekat di wajah pemuda itu. Ia melayang menjauh dari Rin.

"Hey, tunggu, namamu!"Rin berusaha meraih pemuda itu.

"Oh iya, namaku ya? Len…"suara pemuda yang ternyata bernama Len itu memelan, dan akhirnya tidak dapat didengar lagi. Hanya gerak bibirnya yang masih sedikit terlihat, seperti mengatakan a-a-mi-e.

"Tunggu, Len 'a-a-mi-e'…? Huh… Aku.. seperti masih perlu bicara agak banyak dengannya…"keluh Rin. Namun ia berhenti menyesali hal yang kurang penting, dan sekarang berusaha memilih jalan (mungkin).

"Nggg… sekarang, aku harus kemana ya?" ia memandang peta yang diberikan Len.

"Kota terdekat yaitu… Clo- Cloverzos- Cloverzous? Mmm.. oke, mungkin aku harus coba ke sana…" Rin mulai melangkahkan kakiknya.

-xXx-

_Game dan misi. Di suatu game pasti ada yang namanya misi bukan? Kali ini misi Rin (yang bukan gamer) adalah mengantar pizza. Dengan petunjuk satu-satunya yaitu mimpi, siapakah lelaki yang akan ditemui Rin selanjutnya? Bila Len bukan orangnya, berarti… Dan, bagaimanakah dengan orang-orang di dunia, yang menyayangi Rin?_

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p>AN:

Kyaaa~ Authorjelek buat fic multichap baru ditengah-tengah multichap yang belum selesai. Hebat kan? *ditimpuk bom* Disamping itu, dengan di-publishnya fic ini, status hiatus author gagal! XD *dijitak* Dan lagi, apakah ada yang tau sehari setelah fic ini dipublikasikan, AUTHOR UKK! XD -

Bagaimanapun juga, saya selalu beribadah, dan minta doanya buat kelulusan ya… Buat author FFn di Jakarta yang masih menginjak bangku SMP RSBI, mari berdoa bersama agar soal dari direktorat tidak se-susah itu, amin...

Sekian deh kalo gitu dari saya~ Fic ini akan saya lanjutkan, tanpa kepastian bisa selese/nggaknya, ya! XD Tapi, review kurang dari 5, apdet males kilat. 5, ada niat apdet kilat. Lebih dari 8, SAYA HARUS APDET KILAT! :p (Saya hitung dalam waktu sehari, karena kalau apdet kilat paling cepet publish hari Senin)

**Then, mind to review? :9**


	2. New Game or Continue?

_Kau juga harus memilih jalan itu, Teto-chan…  
><em>Lagi-lagi suara nyaring yang entah apa sumbernya itu terdengar di telinga teto Kasane. Suara yang mengingatkan Rin itu selalu membuat Teto seperti paranoid mendengarnya. Teto selalu menutup telinganya, keringatnya bercucuran.

"Rin… sudah 3 hari kau tidak bekerja. Kau juga tidak memberikan kabar… Ada apa?" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

-xXx-

D.O. Pizza, Rabu, pk. 12:00 PM

KRING! KRING!

Telepon itu bordering. Si empunya rambut merah marun itubergegas mengangkatnya.

"Halo, dengan D.O. Pizza disini," ucap Teto.

"Hoy! D.O. Pizza! Aku adalah orang dari Hutan Devida yang memesan pizza sejak 3 hari yang lalu! Kenapa pizzanya belum datang juga?"

"Ah," Teto teringat akan Rin, "Itu tidak mungkin, kan?" Lalu teringat akan legenda hutan angker, "Mmm… Kalau begitu anda menginginkan kami untuk mengirimnya ulang?"

"tentu saja! Ingat! Banana-cream pizza! Sudah ya!"

TUUUUT….

Telepon itu diputus. Teto menghela napas, mengingat Rin. APalagi setelah mendengar pizza yang tak sampai itu, wajah Teto semakin muram.

_Rin…. _gumamnya.

-xXx-

"Aku berangkat!" pamit Teto. Ia menyalakan motornya, bergerak menuju tujuan pemesanan.

_Hutan… Devida? Rin… apa yang terjadi? _batin Teto. Ia menaikkan alisnya. Takut, sangat takut kalau Rin itu… hilang.

-xXx-

Hutan Devida, Rabu, pk. 1:06 PM

Teto pun sampai ke tempat dengan jalan setapak itu. Hatinya sejak tadi tidak bisa tenang. Sepanjang jalan ke hutan, ada jejak roda motor, bukan dari motornya.

_Apakah Rin… sudah pernah ke sini…? _batinnya. Perasaannya kian memburuk. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan juniornya –tidak, kali ini sebagai teman atau mungkin sahabatnya.

-xXx-

Akhirnya ia benar-benar sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah yang memesan pizza itu.

_Mungkin, setelah ini aku mencari Rin, saja… _gumam Teto, sebelum mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

TOK! TOK!

"Permisi! Pizza pesanan Anda sudah datang!" seru Teto, memanggil sang pemilik rumah.

Sekarang… apakah ia akan memiliki nasib yang sama dengan Rin?

…

CKLEK!

Pintu itu dibuka. Terlihat sang tuan rumah, rambutnya berwarna kuning madu terurai, tapi berantakan. Wajahnya pun kumal dan ia masih memakai piyama.

"Akhirnya, pizzaku datang juga. Aku sedang ngidam nih…" ucapnya. _What? _Len ngidam? Hamil dong! *diinjek* Kalo hamil, karena siapa? Kaito-nii lagi! *dibantai Len* (Author: berarti bener dugaanku selama ini kalo Len itu cowok jejadian, ya… *smirk* Len: WOI, AUTHOR NGIBUL! Readers, jangan percaya, ITU FITNAH!) Oke _back to topic._

"Berapa semuanya?" tanya Len sambil melihat isi dompetnya yang tebal. (Author: widih, tajir…)

"80 G, Tuan," jawab Teto sambil menyerahkan (semacam) struk. Entah kenapa, wajah Len langsung panik.

"Widih! Mahal juga! Aku ambil uang dulu!" kata Len panik, menjatuhkan dompetnya.

_Hah? Ini dompet tebelnya udah kayak apaan tau, ngapain ambil uang? _batin Teto. Ia perlahan mengambil dompet Len, mengintip isinya.

GLEK!

Isinya… 100 G-an semua!

"Seratus G-nya ada… 1, 2,… t-tiga… puluh?"

Berarti totalnya 3 ribu, ya, 3000 G (yang setara dengan 3.000.000 rupiah). Lalu untuk apa Len ambil uang dulu?

_Mungkin takut aku nggak bawa kembalian kali ya? _pikir Teto. _Padahal masih ada 20 G-an untuk kembalian… _pikirnya lagi.

Ia sangat ingin segera berangkat mencari Rin. Atau, rasa tidak tenang akan selalu menghantuinya terus.

…

Teto tak berniat mencuri, tetapi ia menarik selembar 100 G dari dompet tersebut, memberikan selembar 20 G balik.

GLEK!

Teto menelan ludah, ia masih sangat gugup. Penukaran uang itu sudah selesai, namun masih ada keraguan di hatinya untuk pergi.

Apakah… ia akan sama seperti Rin?

…

Penukaran uang itu sudah selesai, namun masih ada keraguan di hatinya untuk pergi.

_Yakin tidak ya? _batinnya.

TAP! TAP

Terdengar suara langkah kaki. Bisa dipastikan suara langkah kaki lelaki berambut _honey blond _itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Len?

"Hey, tukang pizza mau kemana kau? Aku kan belum bayar pizzanya!" ujarnya. Len melirik apa yang dipegang Teto, ya, selembar kertas bercantumkan 100 G.

"Hey baca dulu tulisan 'uang' itu baik-baik…"

"Eh? Ini 100 G…" Teto membacanya perlahan.

"… saja… Uang ini hanya dipakai untuk mainan dan... pffft… Terimakasih telah mengingatkan saya ya, Tuan…" Teto tersenyum malu, sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. _Ternyata karena ini keraguanku tadi... _batinnya.

"Makanya aku harus ambil uang. Itu kan koleksi uang mainanku…" ucap Len jujur. Lalu memberikan selembar 100 G YANG ASLI.

"Ini kembaliannya kan? Kalau begitu itu bayaran yang pas," ucapnya.

"Terimakasih, Tuan." Ia membungkukan badan (kayak _butler_ aja? o.O) lalu melangkahan kakinya menjauh –atau lebih cocok disebut pergi dari rumah tersebut. _Aku harus mencari Rin sekarang… _batinnya.

…

"Tidak untuk kali ini, tukang Pizza-chan, bukan, namamu adalah Kasane Teto-chan. Ayo mampir dulu ke rumahku!" Len tersenyum ramah, tangannya mengenggam tangan Teto dengan erat sampai Teto tak bisa lari darinya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Saya sedang ada urusan penting," tolak Teto. "Dan… kenapa anda bisa mengetahui nama saya?"

"Sudahlah, ayo!" paksa Len. Ia menarik tangan Teto, memasuki rumahnya. Melewati lorong yang gelap dan sunyi.

"Aku tahu namamu dari plat namamu, Kasane Teto-chan!" Teto merespon, ia melirik seragamnya. _Oh iya, ada plat namaku, _batinnya.

"Ihihihih… Ternyata kau mudah sekali mempercayaiku ya,Kasane Teto-chan! Tentu saja aku mengenalmu karena aku dapat membaca identitas ah, terlalu formal, mungkin bisa dibilang dapat membaca ruhmu!"

Mendengar perkataan Len, Teto terbelalak. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar, takut dengan hal-hal mistis, seperti LEN.

"Ah, sudah sampai!" Terlihat pintu besar dengan arsitekturnya yang khas. "Ini kamarku!" jelas Len.

KLIK!

Len menjetikkan jarinya lalu pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Teto terkesima melihatnya –tanpa mesin, pintu dapat terbuka sendiri, ada di mana lagi?– walaupun masih tersisa sedikit rasa takut dalam hatinya.

"Welcome, Miss Kasane Teto," ucap Len tiba-tiba.

"Ah? Terimakasih sambutannya Tuan, tetapi saya ada urusan, jadi mohon lepaskan tangan saya,"

"Yang mana yang kau pilih Teto?" Len masih tidak menghiraukan permintaan Teto, "_New game_," Len menunjuk ke kasur, "atau, _Exit_?" Len menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Tuan? Sekarang lepaskan tanganku, aku ingin pergi!" gertak Teto.

"Cih," Len mendorong Teto ke kasur.

"Ugh…." Tubuh Teto yang dilempar Len, sedikit meraskan sakit. Firasat buruknya makin menjadi-jadi.

…

"Ups, sepertinya kau memilih _New Game_, Teto-chan…"

Pintu kamar Len dengan sendirinya menutup. Satu persatu, Len membuka kancing piyamanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan huh? Kau ini siapa?"

Len hanya menyeringai.

* * *

><p><strong>GAME<strong>

**Disclaimer**: Sayangnya, saya tak punya Vocaloid. Yang punya banyak, tapi yang buat: Crypton dan Yamaha, ya kan?

**Rating: **Untuk jaga-jaga, naikin jadi rate T. u,u

**Genre**: Adventure. Mungkin bisa ditambah Friendship? :9

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:

Setelah ini, semuanya dari sudut pandang Rin, kecuali kalau memang ada pergantian sudut pandang, akan diberitahu.

* * *

><p><span>North Clover Wood, waktu tidak diketahui.<span>

Akh… sudah 3 hari aku tersesat di hutan ini… Untung saja di hutan ini banyak binatang yang bisa kumakan. Ya, aku dulu belajar bela diri sih, lumayan, untuk membunuh binatang-binatang, sekarang.

Aku sudah lelah, seharian berputar-putar di hutan ini, mungkin tidak apa kalau aku beristirahat terlebih dahulu.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke batang pohon yang cukup besar. Memang di sini waktu dunia tidak berlaku, bahkan jam tanganku tidak dapat menyesuaikan waktunya hingga berputar terus jarumnya. Aku tahu aku sudah berputar-putar seharian ini melihat 'matahari' itu sudah turun berganti 'bulan'. Bahkan aku sendiri pun tidak pasti apakah itu benar-benar 'matahari' dan 'bulan'.

Aku mencoba memejamkan mataku, ya, malam ini sangat tenang, mungkin aku akan bisa tidur nyenyak sekarang. Biasanya, malam-malam begini suara berbagai binatang mengganggu tidurku, yah, jadilah aku kurang tidur.

"Zzzzzz…"

GUK! GUK!

Agh… Suara apa lagi itu?

Hah? Mata merah… Suara anjing. Mmm..Jangan bilang…

SERIGALA!

"KYAAAAA~!" Aku lari –lebih tepatnya mengendarai motorku– dengan kecepatan tinggi menghindari gerombolan serigala yang mengejarku. Jujur saja, aku lebih berani melawan harimau daripada serigala!

Sebentar-sebentar aku melihat ke belakang, kukira aku takkan terkejar oleh para kawanan serigala itu, tetapi, tetap saja terkejar! Aduh, bagaimana ini?

Lama-lama, jalanan hutan itu semakin gelap, mungkin saja aku sudah memasuki hutan itu terlalu dalam. Dan…

CIIIT!

Motorku kuberhentikan tepat di depan sebuah tembok yang mengahalangiku. Oh, tidak! Jalan buntu! Bagaimana ini? Sebentar lagi pasti kawanan serigala itu berhasil menemukanku.

GUK! GUK!

Dan, yap, serigala-serigala itu kini berada hanya beberapa jarak di hadapanku. Aku yakin mereka sudah siap mengoyak dagingku.

_Tuhan, selamatkan hamba-Mu ini… _aku sudah pasrah. Kakiku melemas, aku sudah tidak sanggup berdiri. Air mataku perlahan mengalir melewati pipiku yang lembut.

_Apakah setelah ini aku masih hidup…? _batinku, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya…

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>Curhatan author yang gaje dan tidak penting:<strong>

Oke, ini buatnya setiap selesai ujian. Dan saya ngepostnya di-tengah-tengah UKK, parah banget ni author ya? d(owo)b

Ah, tapi untuk menjamin kelulusan setelah ini saya akan belajar. Ada kemungkinan kalau _update_nya setelah ini akan jadi lama, mungkin 2 minggu lagi, tunggu selesai UKK, bagi yang mau nunggu sabar ya… *readers: siapa juga?*

Oh iya, untuk balasan review, Len, Rin, kuserahkan pada kalian!

Rin, Len: Yosh!

Teto: Bagianku mana?

Author: Teto, kamu kan cuma peran pembantu yang kebetulan dapet peran banyak di chap ini! Udah ah, pergi sana!

Teto: *pundung*

Rin: Kita mulai ya?

_Reply _buat Makenai Yuuki-san!

Wah, wah,anda sama sadisnya kayak si author jelek nan blekok ini ya? XD Dia juga udah siap ngeraut(?) pensil buat ngancurin kertas ujian (baca: mengerjakan ujian) besok!

Wah, si author udah kena hidrosefalus(baca: gede kepala) gara-gara dipuji Yuuki tuh, ficnya, hehe. Apdetannya sudah di post oleh author, dan aku yakin kalau kamu udah baca sebelum baca ni reply, hihi….

Len: Aku _reply review _merodine rizuka-san!

Makasih pujiannya… Liat tuh author udah blushing-blushing gaje terus sejak baca review kamu… Ihihihih…

Makasih ya, kalau mau review terus… Pasti si author udah jingkrak jingkrak tuh…. Hishihishi… Soal lebi dari 5 chapternya lihat dulu authornya…

_Welcome to my game, ms. Merodine Rizuka, which do you choose, New Game, Continue or Exit_? Ihihihihihih….

Author, Len, Rin: Sekian dari kami! **Mind to review**? :D


	3. Level 1, UP!

"Game… Over?"

* * *

><p><strong>GAME<strong>

**Disclaimer: **Yang punya Vocaloid banyak (minus saya), tapi yang buat: Crypton ama Yamaha Co. kan?

**Rating: **Jaga-jaga, rated T.

**Genre: **Adventure. Ada saran tambahan?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **POV Rin disini akan diulangi beberapa scene di POV Gakupo jadi jangan bingung, ya…

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

SIING!

Suara gesekan katana itu terdengar jelas di telingaku.

_Si-Siapa…? _batinku.

Aku mulai membuka mataku, mengusap air mata yang masih membekas di pipiku. Rasa takutku mulai surut

…

Terlihat seorang wanita dengan rambut ungunya yang terurai. Demi jeruk! Dia menolongku! Terimakasih Tuham telah memberikanku Dewi Penyelamat…

Ia menebas kepala serigala itu satu-persatu. Kepala yang bergelimpangan di hutan ini sudah tidak sedikit lagi. Cipratan darah kepla serigala itu pun terkadangan mengenaiku. Demi jeruk, siapa dia? Hebat sekali!

…

Sekarang serigala itu sudah habis, wanita itu telah menebas kepala mereka semua. Aku hanya dapat menganga sambil melihat punggungnya. Aku pun sadar dari perasaan takjubku dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya,

"Terima kasih, Nona! Anda telah menyelamatkan nyawa saya yang berharga! Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Anda siapa?" ucapku, masih baku seperti bahasa pengantar pizza(?).

"Eh? Nona?" Dia membalikkan badan. Wajahnya terlihat, cukup cantik, setidaknya lebih cantik daripada aku. Ia pun mengeluarkan suara bass-nya yang berat. Eh tunggu, berat? Suaranya berat seperti laki-laki, kemampuan memainkan pedangnya pun luar biasa, seperti para samurai. Jangan bilang dia…

"A-Ah… maaf… Saya ini laki-laki…." Ucapnya, "Huh, gara-gara ikat rambutku hilang, wajahku jadi terlihat seperti wanita…" gerutunya. Dan… DEMI JERUK! BENAR DUGAANKU KALAU DIA ITU LAKI-LAKI!

"Kyaaaa~! Maaf! Saya tidak bermaksud tapi anda benar-benar can –ah! Maaf!" nyaris saja aku keceplosan bilang dia cantik, dan itu akan memperparah keadaan.

"Hahahaha… Ngomong-ngomong kau siapa? Aku Gakupo Kamui," Dia memperkenalkan diri, menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengajakku berjabat tangan.

"Rin Kagamine, salam kenal, err… Gakupo-san?" Aku pun berjabat tangan dengannya.

"Iya, panggil saja aku Gakupo. Kau mau ke kota Cloverzous ya?" tebaknya. Ia tersenyum, senyumnya menambah keyakinanku kalau dia laki-laki, karena… ketampanannya mungkin?

"I-Iya, kau juga?"

Dia menganggukan kepala. Lagi-lagi sambil tersenyum! Ramah senyum sekali dia, membuatku… AH! Apa sih yang kau pikirkan Rin?

"Kalau begitu, mau ke sana bersama?" ajaknya.

Aku menanggukan kepala, _Bukan orang yang jahat… _pikirku.

-xXx-

Di tengah perjalanan, aku mengendarai motorku dengan tenang. Lalu, gakupo? Dia tidak berlari mengejar motorku, dia sedang ku berikan tumpangan.

Memang aneh,biasanya seorang lelaki yang memboncengi wanitanya'nya'. Tetapi, faktanya, Gakupo tidak dapat mengendarai sepeda motor. Yah, hitung-hitung aku jadi sekalian balas budi.

…

Suasana di antara kita berdua terlalu hening. Mungkin lebih baik aku memecah keheningan ini saja.

"Err… Gakupo-san"

"Ada apa, Rin?"

"Kau tidak apa kan, duduk berhimpitan dengan kotak pizza itu?" Oke, ini benar-benar pembicaraan tidak bermutu.

"Tidak apa, kok. Malah aku harusnya berterima kasih telah diberi tumpangan," jawabnya. Ya ampun, dia sangat baik! Tidak seperti si _shota honey blond _dengan seringai-seringai liciknya.

"Mmm…" Aku takut suasana ini menghening kembali, dan aku pun teringat sesuatu.

"Kau bilang kehilangan ikat rambut kan? Pakai punyaku saja dulu!" Aku melepas pita yang kugunakan untuk rambutku memakai tangan kiri (sedangkan tangan kananku masih memegang gagang sepeda motor), lalu memberikannya padanya yang berada di belakangku.

"Terima kasih, ya!" ucapnya. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, walau aku yakin dia tak dapat melihat senyumku.

-…-

**Gakupo's POV**

BRUUK!

Aku terjatuh dari pohon tempatku tertidur.

"Duh…"

Di hadapanku, tiba-tiba sudah ada kawanan serigala yang menghadangku. Sepertinya sudah siap memakanku. Aku menarik kataku, siap untuk melindungi diri.

Aku baru sadar, sejak tadi ada seorang gadis di belakangku. Rambutnya _honey blond_, diikat pita putih. Kulitnya pun mulus. _Cukup manis, _batinku. Ya, ya, aku memang 'agak' popular sebagai samurai mesum! Aku sudah gagal menjaga tuanku 2 kali! Bagus sekali! Tunggu, temanya jadi melenceng.

Gadis itu… dia menutup matanya. Bulir-bulir air matanya berlinang, mas intannya terke- BUAGH! Apa yang kubicarakan, huh? Kenapa jadi lagu Ibu Pertiwi? Oke, _back to topic_.

Bulir-bulir air matanya terlihat menetes, mengalir melewati kulit pipinya yang mulus. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Poninya turun menutupi matanya yang berucuran air mata. Ia terduduk lemas, seperti sudah tak punya harapan.

_Kasihan… _batinku.

Sudah! Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk memikirkan gadis itu! Sekarang aku harus serius melawan kawanan serigala itu.

SIING!

Aku menebas kepala serigala itu satu-persatu. _Cukup mudah, _batinku.

Hey, aku memang mesum tapi aku bukan samurai yang payah. Kemampuanku sudah bisa diakui , karena itu juga ke-mesum-an ku bisa terlihat dengan jelas dibantu ketenaranku dalam hal ini.

…

Kepala-kepala serigala itu sudah bergelimpangan di tanah. Di hutan itu ditinggalkan bercak-bercak darah mereka. Aku yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan serigala itu tiba-tiba dikejutkan ketika seseorang memanggilku,

"Terima kasih, Nona! Anda telah menyelamatkan nyawa saya yang berharga! Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Anda siapa?"

HAH? Aku disebut seorang wanita? Dari mana wajah tampanku ini dibilang wajah seorang wanita? Ada yang salah dengan matanya kah? Oh iya, aku saja belum menampakkan wajahku padanya.

"Eh? Nona?" ucapku seraya membalikkan badan. Mungkin dengan mendengar suaraku dan melihat ketampananku, dia akan menyadari bahwa aku laki-laki. Mungkin saja karena rambut unguku ini terurai, membuatku terlihat seperti wanita dari belakang. Ya, ya, setiap aku tidur ikat rambutku kulepas, dan sekarang menghilang entah ke mana.

"A-Ah… maaf… Saya ini laki-laki…." ujarku, "Huh, gara-gara ikat rambutku hilang, wajahku jadi terlihat seperti wanita…" kulanjutkan dengan gerutuku. Uh, wajahnya terlihat sedikit _shock_.

"Kyaaaa~! Maaf! Saya tidak bermaksud tapi anda benar-benar can –ah! Maaf!" Aku tebak, dia pasti ingin bilang aku cantik. Hah, gadis ini manis, tetapi apakah matanya bermasalah sampai-sampai tidak bisa membedakan cantik dan tampan? _Mattaku_…

Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku memperkenalkan diriku.

"Hahahaha… Ngomong-ngomong kau siapa? Aku Gakupo Kamui,"

"Rin Kagamine, salam kenal, err… Gakupo-san?" Kita saling berjabat tangan.

"Kau mau ke Kota Cloverzous, ya?" tebakku sambil –biasa, menebarkan senyum ramah pada orang yang baru kukenal, bukan cuma kepada para gadis manis saja, loh.

"I-Iya, kau juga?" jawab Rin. Pipinya sedikit memerah. _Imut sekali,_ batinku.

Aku menganggukan kepala –tentu saja sambil tersenyum, perlukah kujelaskan?– lalu mengajaknya pergi bersama. Untung saja menerima tawaranku. _Lumayan, dapat tumpangan… _batinku. Licik juga aku?

-xXx-

**NORMAL POV**

Gakupo sekarang duduk di belakang Rin, memakai pita Rin, berpegangan pada pinggang Rin agar dia tidak jatuh (sekalian megang-megang cewek juga, mungkin). Sedangkan Rin? Dia mengendarai motornya dengan tenang. Saking polosnya, ia tak menyadari bahwa yang memegang pinggangnya seorang laki-laki. Ckckck…

Seberkas cahaya tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka. Hutan yang gelap itu kini berubah menjadi terang benerang.

"JALAN KELUAR!" seru mereka berdua. Wajah Rin seperti baru saja menemukan boneka jeruk kesayangannya yang sudah hilang sejak lama, sedangkan wajah Gakupo sudah seperti terong –ups, maksudku memenangkan kebun terong berukuran 10 hektar.

Rin mempercepat motornya, lalu melepaskan diri(?) dari hutan itu. Wajah Rin berbinar-binar. Rin masih berwajah senang sampai…

"KYAAAA~~!"

Seseorang berjubah berdiri di depan jalur motornya. Rin ingin membelok, tapi sudah tidak bisa. Anehnya, orang itu juga tidak minggir, malahan menjulurkan tangannya, seperti memberikan tanda berhenti.

…

Motor Rin masih melaju kencang. Orang itu pun hanya diam di koordinat yang sama. Seperti mau bunuh diri. Rin menutup matanya, takut menabrak orang yang seperti mau menghalanginya itu. Orang itu malah menjulurkan tangannya, telapak tangannya menghadap arah Rin, lalu…

Berwarna violet, benda yang terlihat seperti _barrier _itu ia buat, entah menggunakan sihir apa. Benda itu bertabrakan dengan motor Rin. Bagaikan menghisap kecepatan motor Rin, motor Rin yang tadi melaju sangat cepat, berhenti di depan orang misterius itu.

"Hosh-hosh…" nafas Rin terengah-engah. Ia sanga ketakutan pada saat sebelumnya.

"Maaf telah mengagetkanmu, Ri–Kagamine-san," ucapnya.

Rin dapat melihat sedikit dari rambut orang misterius itu walaupun ditutupi jubah. Rambutnya seperti spiral, merah keunguan.

Rin menyadari orang misterius itu berbicara padanya, ia merespon.

"Ah, tidak apa. Ada apa? Dan… kau siapa? Dari mana mengetahui namaku?"

"Saya adalah _servant _dari Len-sama, dan saya mengetahui namamu karena Ia beritahu. Dan ini," orang misterius itu memberikan seamplop surat kepada Rin.

"Eh?" Rin agak gugup dan takut, ia menerima surat itu.

"Itu adalah surat dari Len-sama. Mohon jangan dibaca sampai kau mengingat sesuatu penting yang kau lupakan. Bila kau membacanya sebelum hal itu, kau akan menyesal dengan apa yang akan terjadi padamu," orang itu menyeringai, seringainya sedikit terlihat oleh Rin, membuat Rin berkeringat dingin.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan pergi sekarang. Kota Cloverzous bisa kau lihat dari sini," ia menunjuk sebuah tempat, terlihat banyak rumah disitu. Lalu ia menghilang, menjadi cahaya _violet_.

"Hey, _servant_-san!" Rin berusaha menggapai orang itu,tetapi ia tak bisa menyamai kecepatan cahaya yang menghilangkan orang misterius itu dari pandangannya.

Sementara itu, Gakupo…

_Len-sama…? Kenapa rasanya aku kenal, ya? _batinnya.

…

Rin mulai menyalakan motornya kembali.

"Gakupo-san, ayo kita berangkat…" Rin pun memulai perjalanannya kembali…

-xXx-

Kota Cloverzous, waktu tidak diketahui.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua sampai ke kota tujuan mereka tersebut.

"Hah… Akhirnya sampai… Gakupo-san, ngomong-ngomong tujuanmu ke sini untuk apa?" tanya Rin manis, merentangkan tangannya yang pegal.

"Tentu saja, mi– " jawab Gakupo, " –si," Gakupo memandang Rin, Rin pun melakukan hal yang sama. Bukan, ini tidak seperti tatapan-tatapan romansa yang biasa diperlihatkan pada sinetron-sinetron, ini adalah tatapan _sweatdrop_, seperti baru mengingat satu hal yang sudah sangat lama dilupakan.

"K-KAU! YANG ADA DI MIMPIKU KAN?" mereka saling menunjuk sesama lain. Tampang mereka sangat _shock_. Tapi… tampang Rin segera berubah menjadi senyuman. Senyum yang sangat-sangat manis.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa misimu Gakupo-san?" suaranya (yang imut) sedikit diperimut.

"Menjadi _guardian_ seseorang… yang ada di mimpiku, Rin," jawab Gakupo seraya membalas senyum Rin. Ia meraih tangan Rin, "Sekarang kita ke mana, Rin-sama?" Gakupo sudah berpose seperti mau melamar seorang wanita sambil mencium tangan Rin.

"Tentu saja membuka surat ini Gakupo!" Alangkah polosnya Rin, dia bagaikan tak merasakan apa-apa setelah Gakupo sudah bergaya seperti 'itu'.

Gakupo menganggukan kepala.

Rin dengan amat teramat khawatir, gugup, takut, dan berbagai perasaan tercampur saat itu. Ia mulai membuka amplop tersebut lalu…

PING!

"Gah!" Rin kaget, ia menjatuhkan surat itu.

_Ihihihihi… Rin-chan,Gakupo-chan, selamat naik level! Sekarang kalian sudah menjadi level 2… bila kalian menginjak level 10, kalian lulus dari game ini! Life kalian pun sudah kutambah, dari 1 menjadi 3! Kalau begitu sekian, ihihihihihi…_

_The Master of This Game_

S-Surat itu bersuara, membuat Rin _shock _berat. Keringat Rin sudah bercucuran. _Apa barusan…? _gumamnya.

"Kalau begitu, Rin, kita harus naik level, ya, untuk keluar dari _game _ini," ucap Gakupo. Rin menganggukan kepalanya, matanya menatap Gakupo, sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kita harus berangkat secepatnya!"

"Berangkat ke mana?" suara seorang wanita yang asing terdengar di telinga mereka. Gakupo dan Rin menegok ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

Terlihat seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat pendek, kacamata hitam (bukan kayak orang buta ya…), bajunya merah di atas perut, bahunya yang terbuka ditutupi dengan jaket ala-ala mafia. Sabuknya terdapat pistol. Tangan kirinya membawa sekaleng bir, sedangkan tangan kanannya membawa semacam _skateboard_.

"Kalau ke istana _Master of Game_, aku mungkin bisa bantu," katanya lagi.

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Ah, saya nggak menyangka updatenya secepat ini… Harusnya saya belajar tapi malah ngetik. Wah, jangan ditiru ya… *plak* Tapi ga apa lah,sekalian perayaan seminggu ujian… *apa-apaan ini*

Maaf bagi yang sukanya LenXRin… Baru bisa buat ampe GakuRin… Ya, apalagi Len kayaknya baru kelihatan(?) batang hidungnya beberapa chapter lagi. Maaf lagi sebesar-besarnya!

Oh iya, untuk yang udah review, TERIMAKASIH BANYAK!

Ini balasan review untuk kalian… :D

1. Re: Review from** Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan**

Makasih reviewnya! ^^

Mmm… Len ama Teto kayaknya tidak mungkin ber-pair-ria deh, soalnya kalau Len ama Teto bisa-bisa Len ngebunuh saya… (owo)v

Pairingnya siapa ya…? Kalo bisa sih, LenRinGaku… Eheheheh, spoiler. :9

2. Re: Review from **rin kage no kurokaze**

Makasih reviewnya! ^^

Eh? Saya sih, baik. Anda sendiri? *halah* Slight? GakuRin? Harus~ *diinjek Len dan FC*

M-Maaf, kamu ngomong –eh, ngetik apa yah? *GEBRAK JDEER KEDUBRAK PLAK DOR*

3. Re: Review from **Anonymous – Login**

Makasih reviewnya walau saya paksa~ *dibuang*

Itu kenapa? Memang mic di sini(?) ada masalah? Tes-tes.. o.o *jder

Sudah saya revisi chap 2-nya. Paling-paling kamu juga gak baca ulang… ^^"

Ah, yang penting, baca terus punyaku ya~~ *jah elah* Nanti ficmu kubaca juga deh! *jah elah, udah tau kali*

4. Re: Review from **Rin-chan Ai Vessalius**

Makasih reviewnya! ^^

'Itu'? Apa ya? Tenang kok, Len gak bakal melakukan'nya' dengan Teto jelek… *halah, ikutan* (Teto: *bersin*) Dengan Rin? Gahahahahahah, Rin itu buat Gaku-*di-deathglare Len* ahahaha, buat Len juga deh.. ^^"

Rin bakal… ah sudah ada jawabannya di chapter ini. ^^

Makasih semangatnya! *bows*

5. Re: Review from **merodine rizuka**

Makasih udah review lagi! *bows twice*

Teto? Diapain ya? Fufufufufu~ Watashi juga gak tau tuh. Privasi Voca.*plak*

Hatsune Miku pasti masuk kok! Seperti kata Anda, kalo gak ada Miku-chii itu gak seru!

Mmm? Tamat? Kita lihat(?) aja suatu hari~ *digepok pisang(?)

* * *

><p>Sekali lagi, buat yang udah review, MAKASIH BANYAK! \w

Aku berharap update-annya selalu memuaskan! *jingkrak-jingkrak gaje*

Sekian kalo gitu dari saya, maaf bila update-annya kurang memuaskan/ada kesalahan penulisan penname, ataupun typo pada cerita ini. Ya, saya masih _author apprentice_ di FFn, jadi minta bimbingan juga dari para senpai tercinta~ (Author senior: *muntah2*)

**So, mind to review? *w***


	4. The Beginning of New Level

HELL'O~

Nufufufu, saya nakal, ya? Chap 4 ama 5-nya udah ditulis sekitar sebulan yang lalu tapi baru diketik. Yah, saya waktu itu tiba-tiba kehilangan gairah(?) untuk mengeruk, menunggu, menjilat(?) fandom Vocaloid dan berpaling ke salah satu fandom animanga yang saya tak usah sebutkan apa.

Nah ini dia chap 4-nya oke? Makasih buat yang setia menunggu~ Slight LenRin ^^

* * *

><p>"Kalau ke kerajaan, aku bisa membantu,"ujar wanita berambut brunette pendek tersebut.<p>

Rin awalnya kaget, tapi perlahan ia memperlihatkan senyumnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita berangkat ke sana bersama ya!" betul-betul polos –ia langsung saja mengajak orang tak dikenal itu.

"Aku bisa memakai _air skateboard _ini," wanita itu menunjuk s_kateboard _merahnya.

Mereka bertiga berangkat bersama. Padahal Gakupo, sudah dari awal memandang mesum karena seksinya baju yang wanita itu pakai –ralat, maksudnya memandang curiga pada wanita tak dikenal tersebut.

* * *

><p><strong>GAME<strong>

**Disclaimer**: Sayangnya, saya tak punya Vocaloid. Yang punya banyak, tapi yang buat: Crypton dan Yamaha, ya kan?

**Rating**: Saya rasa K+ sudah cukup. Saya sendiri saja masih K+. *plak

**Genre**: Adventure. Mungkin bisa ditambah Friendship? :9

* * *

><p><span>Kota Cloverzous, waktu tak dapat dipastikan.<span>

'Matahari' sudah menampakkan wujudnya menggantikan sinar 'bulan' yang tadi mewakilinya. Rin, Gakupo, dan wanita yang tidak dikenal itu sedang berada di _inn_, mengisi perut mereka yang kosong.

"Aku saja yang membayar semuanya," ujar wanita itu. Mereka –Rin, Gakupo, dan wanita itu—sudah berkenalan, ya, di _inn_ itu.

"Terima kasih, Meiko-san!" ucap Rin pada si wanita itu. Ternyata, namanya, Meiko, Meiko Sakine.

"Hmm…? Tak perlu beterima kasih. Kau mau apa lagi? Es krim jeruk takkan membuatmu kenyang," kata Meiko, "Pesan vodka sepertiku?" tawarnya pada Rin, masih setengah mabuk. Dan karena itulah ia tak bisa berpikir jernih –alkohol adalah sejenis zat cair –minuman—yang takkan membuat Rin kenyang pula.

"A-Ah! Tidak mungkin! Aku masih di bawah umur!" Entah kenapa wajah Rin memerah, mungkin karena mendengar tawaran bir seperti tadi.

"Kalau 'Lelaki Ungu' yang di sebelahmu? Dia mau?"

"Maaf, Nona. Saya tidak minum bir, dan nama saya Gakupo Kamui, bukan 'Lelaki Ungu'," tolak Gakupo.

"Hmm? Benarkah, Kamui-san? Padahal wajahmu seperti peminum sake yang kuat…"

Ya, memang benar tebakan Meiko. Gakupo adalah orang yang sering menghabiskan gajinya untuk pergi ke tempat minum-minum, menggoda wanita dan tentu –seorang peminum sake yang 'handal'. Bisa dimaklumi karena dia adalah samurai mesum. Tapi Gakupo bukanlah pembohong, karena pada kenyataannya ia tak suka bir –tapi sake. Walaupun kalau dipikir-pikir, sih, mirip-mirip.

…

Gakupo masih memandang tubuh Meiko. Bukan, bukannya terpesona, tapi curiga. Terutama pada senjata yang Meiko bawa. Sebuah pistol yang dibawa oleh sipil meruakan hal yang jarang, bukan?

"Sakine-san, apa pekerjaanmu di dunia?" tanya Gakupo tiba-tiba. Meiko yang barusan masih menampakkan senyumnya tiba-tiba berhenti. Rin agak heran dengan atmosfir menegangkan di sekitarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku jawab polisi, Kamui-san?" Meiko mengelus-elus pistolnya, mulai menampakkan senyum –lebih tepatnya, seringai kembali, melirik tajam ke arah Gakupo.

Gakupo tidak menjawab apapun. Ia hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Meiko yang (menurutnya) mencurigakan.

"Hnn? Kamui-san, semenjak pertama kali kita bertemu, kau memandangi tubuhku terus ya?" Meiko –sok- mengeluarkan senyum innocent –yang bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari pada seringainya.

"E-Eh?" Wajah Rin tiba-tiba memerah. Apa yang kau pikirkan Rin?

"Kau ini… mesum, ya?"

JLEB!

Betul-betul frontal dan menusuk, pertanyaan yang melesat dari lidah Meiko itu. Belum dihitung _deathglare_ tingkat tinggi Meiko. Seramnya…

Gakupo yang tadi masih berani memandang curiga Meiko kini berhenti. Ia tak sanggup bertemu mata dengan mata yang memancarkan tatapan 'indah' seperti punya Meiko. Malahan ia sekarang ia juga tak berani menatap Rin, mungkin takut Rin menganggapnya dengan hal yang sama –walaupun itu kenyataannya.

-xXx-

"Ah~ Makasih banyak, Meiko-san! Aku puas minum jus jeruk tadi~" ucap Rin bahagia.

"Ah-hahahaha… sama-sama Rin," Meiko masih sweatdrop, memikirkan Rin yang tadi yang err… minum jus jeruk 3 gelas ukuran sedang (sekitar 300-500 ml) dalam 2 menit saja. Mengerikan.

"Saya juga, terimakasih banyak atas makanannya," ucap Gakupo.

Terimakasih? Untuk apa? Dia di kasih makanan berupa _deathglare _Meiko? Atau jus terong? Tunggu. Mana ada yang seperti itu.

Dia di traktir fondue terong oleh Meiko. Yah, entah kenapa ada yang seperti itu di sini. Ya, namanya cuma 'game', sebuah dunia fiksi yang bisa orang karang-karang._ Back to them_.

Meiko hanya menjawab berupa anggukan kepala.

"Jadi, kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Meiko.

"Ah~ Mungkin aku mandi dulu. Sudah 4 hari aku tidak mandi gara-gara tersesat di hutan, hehehe…"

"Aku juga," sambar Gakupo.

"Baiklah. Akan kutunjukkan tempat ke pemandian," Meiko mengarahkan mereka ke pemandian.

"Wah, wah. Kau jadi seperti _guide _kami saja," ucap Gakupo.

"Hehehe," tawa Meiko,"Yang jelas ini satu-satunya pemandian di kota ini. Lebih cocok dibilang tempat berendam sih, soalnya dicampur. Ya, sementara dulu, lah. Gratis ini," dilanjutkan dengan penjelasannya.

"Makasih!" Hanya itu yang diucapkan Rin selanjutnya.

Rin dan Gakupo pun memasuki pemandian itu—eits, belum deh.

…

GAKUPO'S POV

"Rin, kau saja duluan,"

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak mau mandi kalau cuma berdua,"

"O-Oke," ucap Rin sambil _blushing_.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku punya firasat bahwa gadis polos ini suka memikirkan terlalu jauh, err, aneh-aneh. Apalagi karena keadaan kita –kalau mau mandi harus berdua – seperti sekarang.

Ya, apa belum kuberitahu? Pemandian kala ini sangat sei. Tidak ada seorang pun yang ingin berendam di sana –oke, minus aku dan Rin. Daripada aku malu mandi berdua, mendingan dia saja mandi duluan. Yah, alasan sebenarnya bukan itu, sih. Ya, mungkin kalian tahu bagaimana jika seorang lelaki cabul sepertiku melihat tubuh mungil dari gadis semanis dia? Oke, tak perlu dibahas.

…

Aku melihatnya memasuki ruang ganti wanita. Ah, aku dapat membayangkan apa yang dia lakukan di sana… Argh! Aku harus membuang hasrat pedofilia ku sekarang. Lebih baik aku pikirkan bagaimana cara menghilangkan kebosananku saat menunggunya. Hmm, mungkin dengan memakan camilan seperti _dango _terlebih dahulu. Oh, aku baru saja makan? Sudahlah, perutku masih cukup untuk diisi beberapa tusuk _dango _lagi.

-xXx-

Baru beberapa menit berlalu –yah, mungkin sekitar 10 menit sejak Rin masuk ke dalam pemandian. Maklum bila agak lama, biasanya berendam kan lebih dari 15 menit.

Sementara aku? Jujur saja nasibku cukup sial untuk menurunkan harga diriku sebagai samurai. _Dango _yang kucari tidak ketemu, sehingga aku minum teh tarik, saja –karena teh hijau yang kucari juga tidak ada. Dan ini memang tidak cocok untuk samurai sepertiku, bahkan sangat tidak cocok.

Tidak lama –namun waktu sepertinya sudah bergulir beberapa menit—aku melihat seseorang. Rambutnya kekuningan dan sedikit berantakan. Wajahnya manis –namun aku tidak dapat memastikan dirinya benar-benar gadis atau seorang laki-laki. Ia memasuki ruang ganti laki-laki –yang membuatku dapat memastikan dirinya adalah lelaki. Sesuatu terasa mengganjal di hatiku, aku merasa kenal dengannya –bahkan sangat dekat.

Dan saat itu aku sadar. Meiko menatapnya dengan tajam dan… sedikit menyeringai.

(Gakupo's POV ENDS, NORMAL POV)

-xXx-

Di dalam pemandian, waktu tak dapat dipastikan –mungkin sekitar 5 menit berlalu—.

"Ah, nyamannya~ Bagaikan pemandian pribadi," ucap Rin selagi sendirian. Sekali-kali ia membasuh tubuhnya –barangkali dapat menghilangkan sedikit kotoran dari tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba,

BRUSH!

Suara tapak kaki memasuki pemandian itu terdengar jelas di telinga Rin. Rin menoleh –ia, langsung kaget menatap seorang lelaki yang memasuki pemandian itu, apalagi dia hanya memakai selembar handuk yang tadi ia renggangkan.

"Eek!"

"Jangan takut, Rin-chan~ Ini aku, kok, hihihih,"

"L-Len!"

Oke badan Len cukup terekspos kali ini. Dan tentunya, Rin –sebagai seorang perempuan—malu melihatnya.

"Kau terpesona ya, melihat tubuhku, Rin-chan~?" goda Len. Matanya menyipit, sepertinya sindiran Len itu tepat sasaran. Ups, sekarang wajah Rin merah padam.

"U-Untuk apa?" Rin membelakangi Len, tidak berani bertemu tatapan dengan cowok pisang #digorok Len# seperti dia.

…

Suasana hening. Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan di antara keduanya. Rin yang merasa tidak enak, akhirnya memulai pembicaraan.

"L-Len, istanamu terlihat terlalu jauh. Bagaimana kalau kuberikan sekarang saja?"

"Kikikik, memang istanaku sangat jauh dari sini. Kalau kau tanya begitu sebenarnya boleh, tapi ada syaratnya, hihihi,"

"Apa?" Rin belum berjanji apapun seperti di FTv-FTv (author ketahuan deh, suka nonton gituan…), karena dia tidak mau gegabah kalau Len bakal mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh.

Demi jeruk yang ia minum tadi(?), firasat buruk Rin makin menjadi-jadi mendengar tawa licik dari Len.

"Kau harus cium aku ya, di sini, hihihi," ucap Len, ketahuan sekali jahilnya. Wajah Rin sempurna dibuat merah karenanya, dan terasa lebih panas, mungkin karena terlalu lama berendam –atau kata-kata Len tadi?

"K-Kau bercand! Mana aku mau!" Rin segera memalingkan wajahnya yang merah, menjauhi tatapan sakaratul maut L—eh, maksud saya mesum Len yang bisa membuatnya mati kemalua—eh, mati malu.

Sesegera mungkin ia ingin pergi dari pemandian tersebut, tetapi…

ZRAASH!

Kakinya terpeleset saat ia berusaha keluar dari pemandian tersebut. Yah, ia pun kembali tersungkur –ah, tidak selebay itu, hanya saja, balik ke pemandian dengan cara yang kurang mengenakkan, yah, dengan cara terjatuh. Namun ada sedikit rasa aneh di tubuhnya, rasanya tidak bebas. Seperti seseorang sedang menangkapnya… mendekapnya. Tunggu! Mendekap? Kalau begitu, tak ada kemungkinan lain…

Ya, Len menangkap Rin agar akibat yang diterima tubuh Rin tidak fatal.

"L-Len…?" wajah Rin –tidak, bahkan kali ini tubuh Rin merah padam.

_Kulitnya mulus… Tangannya, ternyata sedikit lebih besar dariku… _batin Rin.

_A-Apa sih yang kupikirkan? _batinnya lagi. Ia segera melepaskan tangan Len yang mendekapnya, lalu pergi.

"Hihihi, Rin, kau tidak berterimakasih?"

"… T-Terimakasih!" Rin segera pergi dengan wajah tomat (baca:merah)nya. Dan ia juga tidak menyadari, padahal saat itu wajah Len mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah juga…

-xXx-

"Maaf ya, Gakupo-san, aku lama," ucap Rin.

"Tidak apa," Gakupo bergegas menuju ruang ganti laki-laki.

…

Gakupo pun memasuki pemandian, lalu ada seorang pria dengan rambut _blonde_ berendam sambil menunduk, seperti menutupi wajahnya yang merah tersebut.

_Orang yang tadi? _batin Gakupo. Perasaannya saat di dekat Len –selalu saja kurang enak, sesuatu seperti menimpali dirinya. Akhirnya, dia mencoba mencari awal pembicaraan,

"Kau kepanasan? Wajahmu merah padam, tuh,"

Tetapi jawaban Len hanyalah sebuah anggukan kecil.

-xXx-

Gerbang Hutan North East, 32 menit berlalu.

"Kita harus melewati hutan lagi?" tanya Rin lemas.

"Hahahaha, _it can't be helped, Rin,_" jawab Meiko.

"Ah… Sudahlah kalau begitu. Yosh~ Launching… complete!" Rin menerobos gerbang tersebut dengan motornya, sementara Meiko menggunakan yang ia sebut _air-skateboard_nya. Sedangkan Gakupo, sudah bisa ditebak bukan?

…

_Len… Dia… punya sisi baik, ya? _batin Rin.

_Anak itu… aku pernah mengenalnya? _batin Gakupo.

_Hihihih… Misiku sudah datang ya, Master of Game? _batin… Meiko seiring dengan seringainya. Ia sekali-kali melirik ke belakang –seperti melirik seorang _stalker _yang ketahuan mengekor mereka…

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p>HUEEE~! Aku pengen nangis ngebaca ceritaku jadi ada incestnya gini… #pundung<p>

Yah, jujur aja, dari dulu saya kurang suka incest, kecuali dalam bentuk brother/sister complex. Tapi, mungkin saya suka LenRin akhir2 ini gara-gara biasanya mereka dibuat beda keluarga. Yah, mungkin… #curcol

Tapi kalau lagu saya kurang suka PV kalau bawa2 mereka jadi pasangan.. ah, lagunya beberapa enak sih, kayak Kokoro Kiseki… #lah, curcol lagi

Buat yang suka GakuRin, gomen belum masuk GakuRin-nya… Argh.. susah banget sih kalau pairnya si Rin diubah-ubah gitu… =3=

Sekian deh dari saya, maaf kalau ada kata-kata kurang berkenan, dan saya minta rev—

Len: WOI! Author pikun! Bales review aja belom!

Rin: Sepertinya kau memang harus bener-bener mengganti pen name-mu lagi, author pikun!

Me: Ahgyaa~ Makasih Rin, Len~ Kakakku tersayang~ *peluk-peluk*

Rin: Si-Siapa yang mau jadi kakak lu?

Me: Aih, jangan gitu… Kan kalian udah ngingetin aku… *sob-sob*

Len: … Rin, kau tak perlu urusi makhluk macam dia. Biar aku saja, hihihih. Biar tau rasa dia masuk ke dalam game ku. Hihihih… *nodongin pistol pisang(?)*

Me: *merinding*

Meiko: Anak kecil memang seperti itu.

Teto: Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang bal—*kena lemparan pisang, jeruk, cotton candy, dan botol sake dari kalian-tahu-siapa*

Me: Gakupo-nii-san! Tolong bales reviewnya!

*Sementara itu, orang yang bersangkutan (baca: dipanggil) masih ngorok*

Teto: Sudah kubilang, aku saj—*dilemparin botol sake lagi*

Meiko: Rin-san, silahkan hajar author pikun itu. Master of Game, kau juga sana. Percayakan misi(?)ini padaku.

Rin dan Len: *nurut-nurut aja*

Gakupo: *tiba-tiba nongol* Saya kan yang diutus author. Bagi 2 ya, misinya? *udah curiga bakal di deathglare*

Meiko: Huh, yasudlah. *deathglare mode*

Gakupo: *sebenarnya merindng* Baiklah, balasan untuk **Merodine Rizuka**-san, eh? Ganti nama? Okelah, balasan untuk **Merodine V**-san.

Meiko-san, lihat, anda dipuji, tuh. Anda harus berterimakasih pada author untuk kali ini.

(Meiko: Aku sudah tau. *masih men-deathglare*)

Umm? Request? Horror? Saya agak khawatir sang author takkan bisa membuat yang seperti itu.

Miku? Gadis yang manis bukan? Kalau iya, akan saya bantu anda dalam membujuk author. #dilempar cotton candy

Sepertinya sih, mereka akan ikut serta. Apalagi ada gurita di sana. Oh tidak, aku kan membencinya. Terus Author kan seneng banget munculin orang yang karakternya benci.

Dan… sepertinya karena pesan anda… author menurutinya hingga baru ngetik ceritanya setelah naik kelas.

Argh, sekarang, Meiko-san, silahkan.

Meiko: Kamui-san. Kau salah, harusnya ladies first. *cengar-cengir*

Jaah, tuhkan. Di sini letak pujian untukmu Kamui-san. Saya tak menyangka orang mesum sepertimu mendapat pujian sebagus itu.

Hoi, author. Tuh pecinta GakuRin kayak kamu menjalarkan hawa-hawa 'goo gakurin(?)' yang secara tak langsung request GakuRin. Makanya lebih banyak dengerin E.F.B. ama Kuro Tsubasa supaya inspirasinya keluar lagi.

(Me: *sambil dikejar Rin n Len sempet-sempetnya dengerin Kuro Tsubasa pake headset* Anata no Tsubasa de wa~ *sempet nyanyi segala lagi*)

Noh, Master of Game lagi ngejar-ngejar author. Mungkin kau bisa menyumpelnya dengan roadroller sekarang?

Gakupo n Meiko: Dan karena sudah berakhir. **Kami mewakili author untuk meminta review**, boleh kan? :D


	5. Beginning with an End

**GAME**

**Disclaimer: **Yang punya Vocaloid banyak (minus saya), tapi yang buat: Crypton ama Yamaha Co. kan? Argh, yang buat Gakupo kalo nggak salah Internet Co. Kalo fic ini, jelas punya SAYA.

**Rating: **Jaga-jaga, rated T.

**Genre: **Adventure. Ada saran tambahan?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Woo! Maaf _readers, author _hiatus agak lama dari fandom Vocaloid lalu membuat dua cerita multichap dari fandom Voca-nya lama update (kelamaan malah, ampe berbulan-bulan)—ah, khusunya cerita ini. Setengah chap ini sebenernya udah ditulis sejak bulan Juni, tapi baru diketik sekarang. -_-a Tolong maafkan author nista yang pemales ini... /bungkukbungkuk/ Oke, kalo begitu... ENJOY READING!

* * *

><p><em>Meiko-san sejak tadi melirik ke belakang terus? Ada yang ngikutin kita aja, enggak... Apanggak kapok nabrak pohon ampe 7 kali? <em>batin Gakupo. Meiko memang sudah menabrak pohon sampai 7 kali—atau mungkin lebih—alhasil melirik ke belakang (pada saat-saat yang tidak tepat).

Tiba-tiba...

DOR!

Meiko menembak ke arah belakang—arah yang ia prhatikan sejak tadi. Matanya menatap tajam sesuatu, tetapi tidak disadari oleh Gakupo dan Rin.

"Hei, siapa kau?"

Tidak ada respon. Sepertinya memang tidak ada apapun—berarti hanya perasaan Meiko saja.

"Huh," Meiko menghela nafas. Lalu, Meiko tidak sengaja melihat helaian rambut _honey blond _bertaburan di arah yang terkena tembakan barusan. Mungkin, pelurunya mengenai sesuatu?

_Master of Game, huh? Hihihi... _batin Meiko.

Sebenarnya... apakah misi Meiko? Siapa Meiko sebenarnya?

-xXx-

LEN'S POV

Hah, dasar Meiko sialan. Sudah tau aku yang membuntutinya malah menembakkan peluru ke arahku. Untung saja aku berhasil menghindar dan tembakanmu sedikit meleset tadi sehingga hanya mengenai rambutku saja—kalau tidak, otakku sudah kau hancurkan tadi, Meiko-_baka_!

Aku masih melanjutkan aktivitas membuntuti mereka, sebagai _Master of Game _ya, bukan mengincar 2 perempuan itu. Soal Rin? Oh, aku suruh dia cium aku itu cuma buat bercanda. Jelas kan? Supaya dia menikmati _game _ini saja. Toh, dia juga tak mau (untungnya). Kalau Meiko, tentu saja untuk memastikan apakah dia telah menjalankan misinya dengan baik dan benar. Dia itu orangnya berbahaya—bahkan bagiku yang dapat mengendalikan semua yang ada di _game _ini—karena ia memegang pistol modifikasi dengan teknologi yang setara dengan teknologi untuk merancang _beam _Gundam yang mengandung partikel GN pal—Eh, kok malah ngejelasin tentang itu sih? Tapi... percayalah padaku soal teknologinya. _Back to topic._

Aku tidak terlalu mengawasi Gakupo. Untuk apa? Ku yakin dia cukup kuat menahan nafsunya pada anak-anak seperti Rin. Kau tahu kan dia mesum? Tapi setauku dia bukan pedofil. Justru yang kukhawatirkan dari Gakupo adalah keganasan Meiko padanya. Ya, kita kan tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, ihihihi...

Baiklah, baiklah. Apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang?

"Ayo istirahat terlebih dahulu," usul Meiko. Kalau dipikir lumayan lelah juga ya, 3 jam menulusuri hutan?

"Baiklah!" Rin memberhentikan laju motornya. Ia segera turun dan bersandar pada batang pohon yang berukuran cukup besar. Sementara itu, Gakupo berpose(?) seperti mau semedi. Dan Meiko? Ia membuka sekaleng _root neer _bermerek AWE. _Root beer, _oke?Bukan_ beer._

"Rin, kau mau?_" _Meiko menawarkan sekaleng jus jeruk pada Rin. Eh, itu benar-benar jus jeruk kan?

"Kyaa~! Makasih Meiko-san!" kata Rin semangat. Ah, Rin, Rin—kalau jeruk pasti semangat. Ia langsung membuka tutupnya lalu meminumnya dengan cepat. Wah, wah Rin... kau kehausan, ya?

"Aaah... segarnya... Rasa jeruk emang enak!"

"Rin, tumben kau mau minum bir? Apakah karena rasanya jeruk eh?" ucap Meiko. Hey, Meiko! Barusan itu... kok? Sialan. Dia kan sudah bilang bahwa dia di bawah umur!

"E-Eh? Ini bir?" Rin _shock_. Dan, oke, sepertinya dia peminum yang lemah? Pipinya mulai mengeluarkan warna merah, tanda orang mabuk. Jalannya sempoyongan dan... ia berjalan ke arahku, sambil menyeringai—yang bagiku terlihat mesum—pula! Oh, pisang! Wajahnya seme! Aku uke lagi—aduh, OOT. Balik, balik. Tapi nggak bisa! Aku harus kabur atau dia bakal nerkam aku!

_Jaa~!_

Len's POV ENDS

...

NORMAL POV

Rin berjalan sempoyongan ke arah Len. Untung saja Len berhasil kabur. Kok untung? Karena wajah Rin bagaikan para _pedobear _mesum yang siap 'menerkam' mangsanya. Yah, pengaruh birnya, kali.

"Ah? Len hilang?" gumamnya pada posisi setengah mabuk. Ia berbalik arah—seperti siap menerjang Gakupo yang sedang semedi (baca: tidur sambil duduk).

"Gakupo-san~" serunya.

Gakupo langsung terbangun dengan kaget bagaikan ada jam weker yang memanggilnya.

"Ri—" ucapannya berhenti setelah Rin jatuh di pangkuannya. Rin sudah mabuk parah—ya, tertidur.

Wajah Gakupo sedikit mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis—bahkan terlalu tipis untuk Meiko lihat—melihat manisnya wajah Rin saat tertidur di pangkuannya. (Tidak) Seperti biasanya, ia mengangkat seorang gadis (disini Rin) dan menyandarkannya di batang pohon—kalau biasanya pasti Gakupo biarkan, sekalian Gakupo menikmati wajah gadis itu. Meiko hanya memperhatikannya sambil cengar-cengir.

"Hoo? Kukira kau mesum, Kamui-san. Kalau dilihat dari tingkahmu sekarang, sepertinya kau orang baik," komentar Meiko. Gakupo sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan Meiko soal 'orang baik'.

"Tidak ada yang bilang kalau aku jahat, kan? Lagipula aku kan bertugas untuk menjadi _guardian _Rin,"

"Mmm..."

Meiko masih menyeringai.

-xXx-

Hutan North East, waktu tidak diketahui

'Matahari' sudah berada di barat, bersiap untuk mengistirahatkan diri setelah berjaga seharian.

Meiko membuka matanya, melirik ke sekitarnya. Berusaha membuat yang lainnya tidak bangun. Ia menatap Rin dalam-dalam, tersenyum lembut, bahkan ia mengelus rambut Rin—tingkah yang sangat keibuan. Baiklah, satu adegan lagi—ia mengecup pelan dahi Rin. Sebenarnya... siapa Meiko?

"Rin... aku senang kau tidak terbangun..."

.

Senyum yang barusan bertambah lebar—sekarang namanya sudah menjadi seringai. Tatapan mata indahnya berubah menjadi tatapan mata bagai dendam—sepertinya itu tatapan membunuh.

"Dan aku akan membuatmu tidak terbangun untuk selamanya,"

Meiko menodongkan pistol ke pelipis Rin. Dan ukh—seringainya melebar. Menghela nafas pendek, lalu...

"Selamat tinggal, Rin,"

.

.

.

ZIING!

.

... ia tak sempat menarik pelatuknya.

"Kau mau menembak Rin, huh? Sejak awal aku tahu kau mencurigakan,"

Berhasil dihalangi Gakupo yang menarik pedangnya.

.

"Tapi, kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?"

Gakupo mengernyitkan alisnya.

.

Iya, Meiko masih hidup. Gakupo hanya sedikit menggoreskan pedangnya pada leher Meiko, membuat leher Meiko sedikit mengeluarkan darah—tidak akan membuat Meiko mati bukan?

"Sudah kukira juga, kau tak mempunyai nyali untuk membunuhku, Kamui—ah, samurai PAYAH."

Gakupo sedikit kaget dengan ucapan Meiko. Ia melirik ke bawah, mengingat masa lalu. Masa lalu... menyedihkan. Saat ia gagal menjaga tuan muda-nya. Saat tuan muda-nya lebih memilih bersama 'orang jahat' itu daripada dengannya. Saat ia nyaris membunuh 'orang itu', namun tuan muda-nya malah menangis dan menjerit dan menyalahkan semua perkara ini KESALAHANNYA. Lalu... tuan muda-nya meninggalkannya—dan dengan kaki yang masih bergetar, tak sanggup mengejar tuan mudanya, salah seorang terpenting dalam hidupnya dan yang sangat ia sayangi...

... Tunggu. Siapakah tuan-nya?

.

Lagi-lagi, pertanyaan yang tak terjawab Gakupo. Gakupo yakin betul dengan rasa sayang dan abdinya pada tuan muda-nya, tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia mengingat siapa yang ia maksud itu. Dan.. tanpa disadari Gakupo, Meiko kembali menyeringai—malah mengeluarkan pistolnya yang satu lagi.

"Hihihi, kalian berdua. Aku akan mendapatkan kepala kalian—"

.

"M-Meiko-san?" Rin terkejut saat terbangun mendapati pistol yang sudah siap ditembakkan ke pelipisnya.

Dan pada saat itu juga, lamunan Gakupo buyar. Tapi...

"Terlambat~"

.

DOR!

.

Dua pistol itu pun... ditembakkan.

...

_Ah.. ini hitam? Di mana? _

"Mei... ko."

_Hah?_

_A-Apa ini?_

"Mei... ko..."

_Aaargh! Berhenti menarik rambutku seperti itu, sampah—_

_Eh, Master of Game?_

_K-kenapa?_

"Cih, kau... tidak ingat? Rin itu... Rin... _**bzzztbzztzzt**_KA_**bzztbzztbzzttzztzttbttzzt**_DI_**bzztBZZTbzztBZZZTzztZZZTTT**_!"

_Rin... Rin adalah... kenapa aku tidak ingat...?_

_KENAPA AKU MALAH INGIN MENCOBA MEMBUNUHNYA?_

_AKU BODOH-BODOH-BODOH-BODOOH—_

"Len... a-aku..."

_Hiks.. .kenapa? Dari awal tidak menyadarinya..._

_._

_KENAPAAAAAAAAAAAA—_

...

GYUUUR!

Rin dan Gakupo memandang langit dengan tak percaya—semua yang ia lihat barusan ilusi, bukan?—oh ya ampun, benar-benar seperti di dunia fantasi—orang yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi debu.

Gakupo menampar-nampar pipinya, lalu segera berteduh.

"Rin, ayo berteduh. Ini hujan lebat—"

"Hujannya... merah."

Rin menatap hujannya, dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tidak berpindah tempat, membiarkan hujan membasahi dirinya. Bagaikan terhipnotis. Lalu, Rin mencoba bersuara lagi,

"Ini... bukan darah 'kan?"

Gakupo terbelalak. Entah kenapa, dadanya terasa sesak—ah, baunya juga lama-lama kurang enak. Apakah ini betul darah? Darah... Meiko?

"Sudahlah, Rin. Nanti misiku gagal kalau kau sakit—_sebenarnya aku benar-benar khawatir padamu—_ayo, kita cari tempat berteduh. Aku akan membawakan motormu ini,"

Karena sepertinya Rin sedikit shok akan kejadian barusan, Gakupo harus menarik motor Rin sekaligus Rin.

-xXx-

_Ah, ada rumah... _gumam Gakupo. Gakupo segera mendekati rumah tersebut (sementara itu, kali ini Rin pingsan karena masuk angin), lalu mengetuk pintunya.

"Permisi!"

NGEEK...

Sedikit, sangat sedikit pintu itu dibuka. Sementara itu, sang pemilik rumah hanya sedikit menampakkan iris biru-nya yang cerah.

"Siapa...?"

Orang itu hanya menunjukkan mata biru cerahnya dengan tatapan ketakutan... mungkin?

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p>Yei! <em>BANZAAI! <em>Selesai juga chap 5.

Urr, karena pengarang sedang dalam masa genting(?), jadi harus buru-buru. Dan tidak sempat memperlihatkan percakapan gaje pengarang dengan Vocaloid-Vocaloid yuuhuy.

Hnn... Ano.. mungkin ada yang mau **kasih komentar** soal _writing style _saya yang baru setelah kelamaan menetap di fandom KHR! ?

Ah, sebelumnya, ijinkan saya me-_reply _review dari kawan-kawan sekalian (reviewer: dih, sok akrab -_-a).

**Merodine Ame **: Makasih ya, Me (gak sopan) udah mau nunggu apdetannya yang waktu itu =w=a Nah, sekarang udah apdet, still mind to review? /shot

**Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan **:Makasih udah review. Ahaha, memang ada GakuRin dan LenRin—tapi kita kan gak tahu GakuRin-nya sebagai apa. Jangan salah sangka dulu, kufufu... Yo, apdet! Semoga anda membacanya *rolleyes*

**Merodine Yamigawa **: Iya, deh iya. Saya coba horror-nya *rolleyes* Makasih udah mau review!

**Hiwazaki Evelyn **: Makasih udah mau review! Kaito pasti masuk kok—secara, kesukaan saya juga hehehe ^^ Tinggal tunggu saja tanggal mainnya.

**Fumika Mika **: Hngg, terserah anda anonym atau bukan, yang penting kalo review pasti saya hargai kok *rolleyes*Hahaha, dia kan cuma figuran—jelas nasibnya jarang diceritain *dilempar roti* Urr, banyak yang dukung RinLen ya? ==a Makasih udah review (lagi).

Yah, segitu aja. **Sekarang, mind to review?**


	6. New Characters, New Event

**GAME**

**Disclaimer: **Yang punya Vocaloid banyak (minus saya), tapi yang buat: Crypton ama Yamaha Co. kan? Argh, yang buat Gakupo kalo nggak salah Internet Co, Ltd. Kalo fic ini, jelas punya SAYA.

**Rating: **Jaga-jaga, rated T.

**Genre: **Adventure. Ada saran tambahan?

* * *

><p>"Siapa?"<p>

Iris biru cerah itu terlihat menyala di tengah kegelapan yang ada di balik pintu.

_GULP._

Gakupo dapat merasakan tubuhnya gemetar melihat iris cerah itu. Perasaannya bercampur. _Cantik, takut, cantik, takut, cantik, takut, cantik—_

Pintu itu dibuka, dan menampakkan seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang yang diikat dua. Rambut indahnya menari –nari mengikuti gemulainya gerakan sang pemilik. Teal dengan biru muda yang cantik... ah, perpaduan yang sangat cocok.

_Cantik._

Hati Gakupo ikut luluh akan kecantikannya. Sejak dahulu ia ingin wanita dengan tubuh seindah ini dan rambut seindah ini serta iris cerah yang memukau itu. Ya—ia sebenarnya pernah menemui wanita hiburan yang menandingi kecantikan orang ini, dengan surai merah muda bergelombang, namun—sejak saat _itu_, ia menghilang begitu saja. Tapi—ini bukan waktunya untuk mengingat masa lalu, mengurusi wanita yang dipermainkan Gakupo. Ini masalah—

"Kalian siapa? Mau bertamu? Senangnya..." gadis itu melirik Gakupo dan Rin. Tatapannya menyiratkan kebahagiaan dan kerinduan—mungkinkah gadis ini senang sekali kalau ada tamu menghampirinya?

—hati Gakupo yang terpanah oleh manisnya si gadis.

-xXx-

"Jadi, namamu Rin, dan ini Gakupo_-kun_?"

(_DEG, DEG, DEG. _Jantung Gakupo berdegup lebih keras dan cepat dari biasanya setelah mendengar lantunan si gadis teal. Oh—di umurnya yang bahkan sudah—_eh, hampir—_diperbolehkan untuk minum bir itu, sudah hampir tidak pernah ada orang yang memanggilnya dengan akhiran _–kun_, bukan?)

"Iya. Dan kau, hng—"

"Miku Hatsune." Si teal kembali tersenyum—indah, bagai malaikat. Berbeda dari Meiko yang ditemui mereka sebelumnya, yang penuh dengan seringai iblis, Miku betul-betul orang yang bertebaran senyum malaikat yang dapat membuat orang lain hangat hatinya—hmm, _mungkin_?

"Ah, iya. Miku -_chan_!_"_

"Jadi, kalian ke sini untuk menghindari basah karena hujan, ya? Hng... kenapa kalian tidak di sini lebih lama lagi?" Miku sedikit menggembungkan pipinya, memberi kesan imut pada wajah manisnya.

(Dan lagi-lagi, hati Gakupo sukses terpanah oleh pesona Miku saat itu.)

"Ah? Oh iya, Gakupo-_san_, bagaimana kalau kita di sini lebih lama lagi?" Rin melirik Gakupo. Dan Gakupo hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan kepala.

"YEEY!" Miku berlompatan senang, sambil menjabat tangan Rin. Wajahnya terlihat begitu bahagia. Memang sih, ia terlihat kesepian. Apalagi... _tak ada seorangpun di rumahnya kecuali dirinya sendiri_.

... GREEK. _Drap, drap_.

"Eh?" ketiga orang itu menatap arah pintu yang barusan mengeluarkan suara dan menampakkan sedikit cahaya. Terlihat sosok bersurai biru dan beriris biru yang tak kalah indah dari si teal.

"Hai, Miku."

Mata Miku membulat, namun pupilnya mengecil. Air matanya seperti ditahan untuk keluar—ah...

"KAITO!" Miku langsung menghampiri lalu memeluk sang pria yang memanggilnya barusan. Sosok yang lebih tinggi membelai rambut Miku dengan tatapan lembut. Di bibirnya sedikit tersinggung senyum manis.

"Ahahaha—kau belum berubah. Ternyata kau masih di sini, ya, senangnya."

"Aku selalu menunggu kedatangan Kaito!"

—_Ck_. Gakupo berdecak pelan, kesal sedikit pada lelaki yang dipeluk Miku saat ini. Yah—sebenarnya daripada disebut kesal, perasaan ini lebih mengutamakan kata 'cemburu'. 'Cemburu' pun sebenarnya—_sebenarnya—_salah bagi Gakupo. Gakupo bukan siapapun bagi Miku. Bahkan, ia baru mengenal Miku saat ini.

(_Namun kehadiran Miku mengingatkannya dengan orang __itu__. Salah satu wanita hiburan yang pernah ia 'mainkan', namun __sebenarnya__ Ia cintai sepenuh hati._)

"Perkenalkan! Ini Rin dan ini Gakupo_-kun_." Miku menunjuk kedua orang yang sedang duduk sopan itu. Yang ditunjuk langsung membungkukkan badan sopan.

"E-Eng... Miku-_chan_, jadi ini _kekasih_mu..?" Rin bertanya ragu. Miku membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman lagi.

"Bagaimana ya—" Miku tersenyum lumayan jahil. Tangannya dilingkarkan ke tangan Kaito lalu ia menempel ke Kaito.

"Wah—" Rin sepertinya terpesona oleh Miku (karena Miku yang terlihat sangat dekat dengan _kekasih_nya).

(Dan Gakupo diam-diam di sana berdecak sendiri karena perasaan cemburunya.)

"—bukan!"

...

"Hah?" bersamaan, kedua insan yang berambut cerah—ungu dan kuning—itu memiringkan kepalanya. Entah darimana datangnya, seperti ada efek suara "GUBRAK!" di sana beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Ehehehe—Kaito kuanggap sebagai kakak di _game _ini!"

(Gakupo bernafas lega, dan diam-diam Kaito memperhatikannya.)

"Iya. Dan, hng—ada apa, Gakupo?" Kaito mengarahkan tatapannya ke wajah Gakupo dan Gakupo membalasnya dengan tatapan yang—urr—kurang pantas.

"Hmmm. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita makan sekarang? 'Matahari' sudah mulai terbenam, mungkin waktunya makan sore."

"Baik!" Rin dan Miku menjawabnya serempak.

-xXx-

Rumah Miku, perkiraan sudah malam.

"Hngh..." Rin menghela napas. "Makasih sajiannya, ya, Miku-_chan_, Kaito-_san_. Maaf merepotkan, ehehehe..." Rin menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Miku dan Kaito membalasnya dengan senyum, seperti biasa.

"Ini nggak merepotkan, kok! Malah menyenangkan ada Rin di sini, hehehe... Rin, kau nanti sekamar denganku, ya!"

Rin terlunjak sebentar, tapi pada akhirnya mengiyakan kata-kata Miku. Sudah lama juga Rin tidak merasakan kehangatan bersama teman seperti ini.

"Kau tidur saja di kamarku, Gakupo." Kata Kaito.

"Hng." Gakupo mengiyakan cuek.

-xXx-

Kamar Kaito, perkiraan sudah tengah malam.

Kaito melirik teman sekamarnya sekilas—ah, tidak, bahkan ia sekarang memerhatikan Gakupo. Kaito tak dapat melepaskan pandangannya pada pria bersurai ungu yang tidur di sampngnya.

Sedikit tambahan; bukan hanya dengan sebuah tatapan biasa.

Kaito menatap pilu wajah Gakupo, sampai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak lama, bibirnya bergerak, seperti membisikkan sesuatu—

'_Aku tak menyangka dapat bertemu kembali denganmu, Gakupo.'_

"Hoi, Kaito—" tiba-tiba, Gakupo melirik ke arah Kaito—ternyata sejak tadi, ia belum tidur. Ia menyadari bahwa Kaito memerhatikannya terus-menerus.

"Untuk apa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Dan Kaito tersenyum simpul. Entah kenapa.

—Baiklah, dan sekarang si rambut terong berusaha tidur untuk melupakan senyum simpul Kaito yang baginya menggelikan. Oh, ia harap orang yang bersedia memberikan kamar terhadap dirinya bukan seorang 'kau-tahu-apa'.

-xXx-

Rumah Miku, sepertinya pagi hari.

"Rin-_chan_, sebentar lagi kan kau melanjutkan pekerjaanmu, mengelilingi _game _ini. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut jalan-jalan ke hutan, dulu, bersamaku?" seperti biasanya, Miku menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Rin langsung saja mengiyakannya.

"Bagaimana kalau sekalian saja pakai motorku?" Rin menawarkannmyadengan riang. Wajahnya tak sedikitpun menyiratkan rasa curiga. Tetapi—

"Rin, bukannya sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang? Bagaimana kalau pizza-nya busuk?" Gakupo mengernyitkan alis. Sebenarnya, ia sendiri tidak rela harus berpisah dengan si gadis manis berambut teal, namun di sisi lain ingin segera berpisah dengan si biru yang ia curigai 'tidak-tidak' itu.

"Tenang, Gakupo-_san_! Len bilang, pizza-nya tidak akan busuk." Lalu Rin pergi.

Pergi.

Ah, karena Rin benar-benar bersama Miku, berarti Gakupo dan Kaito tinggal berdua di rumah itu. Dan firasat Gakupo bertambah buruk semakin lamanya. Sepertinya celananya yang awalnya sedikit longgar kini menget—

_Skip_. Ini bukan cerita mesum dan _slash_.

Kaito duduk di sofa, tepat di sebelah Gakupo. Gakupo menjauhkan diri, memperbanyak jarak dari mereka berdua. Oh, walaupun kalau di tempat ber-_slash_-ria biasanya ia _seme_, tetap, untuk kali ini, Gakupo yang menajuhkan diri dari sang _uk—_

_Skip _lagi. Ini bukan cerita _slash_.

"Kenapa kau menjauh terus, huh?" Kaito melirik Gakupo. Gakupo tidak membalas tatapannya.

"Karena kita berdua laki-laki."

"Bukannya kalau kita sesama lelaki malah tidak mencurigakan?"

"KAU ITU YANG MENCURIGAKAN!" Gakupo mengarahkan telunjuknya pada pria satunya, masih dengan tubuh yang bergidik. Melirik Gakupo sebentar, dan Kaito malah tertawa lepas.

"H-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA—Kau kira aku _gay_? Dasar bodoh!" Kaito membanting tubuhnya sendiri ke sofa yang ia duduki, untuk melampiaskan seluruh rasa geli yang disebabkan Gakupo. Tertawa sepuasnya, sampai Gakupo hanya bisa diam di tempat.

"H-Haha.. H-Hah... Kau ini bodoh sekali, Gakupo. Aku ini normal. Yah, tidak sepenuhnya sih, tuan _bodyguard_."

SREK.

Telinga Gakupo sensitif mendengar ia dipanggil tuan _bodyguard_. Ia melemparkan tatapan tajam ke Kaito, instingnya yang lumayan tajam mengatakan bahwa pria di sebelahnya ini betul-betul mencurigakan.

"Hey, tuan _bodyguard_, aku tau tentang wanita hiburan langgananmu. Wanita yang _sebenarnya_ kau cinta itu, loh—" Kaito menyeringai, sementara Gakupo membelalakkan mata. Kaito mendekati telinga Gakupo, dan berbisik,

"_Tentang Luka Megurine._"

-xXx-

Hutan North East, perkiraan pagi hari.

DRRR.

Rin mengendarai motornya dengan santai, dengan Miku yang menumpangnya. Miku sejak tadi menunjukkan senyum ceria, yah, namanya gadis yang baru mendapat teman baru.

Dan tidak lagi—terulang. Senyum yang berubah menjadi seringai. Seperti Meiko.

"Ah, ya, Miku-_chan_."

.

Tak ada jawaban.

.

"Miku-_chan?_"

.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

.

"Miku?"

.

.

KRES.

.

"Akh—kenapa, Miku-chan?" Mata Rin sedikit mengeluarkan air mata.

.

TES.

Darah menetes. Dari telinga Rin. Karena sebuah luka bekas gigitan.

Dan karena fakta menunjukkan bahwa Miku menggigit telinga Rin.

"T-Tidak!"

Rin berlari menjauhi Miku, yang sekarang rambutnya berubah gelap, dan dengan seringai yang menyeramkan. Tempo detak jantungnya yang makin cepat menunjukkan betapa takut dirinya sekarang.

"_Nee, _Rin-_chan_. Kenapa menghindar?" memberikan jeda, Miku menjilat bibirnya. Memberikan kesan yang lebih menyeramkan. "Padahal kau yang tadi sudah menyerahkan dirimu padaku."

Air mata Rin terus keluar. Bibirnya kaku, lidahnya kelu. Terlalu takut untuk meneriakkan kata tolong. Ia hanya dapat terdiam, sambil berharap bahwa Miku sedang bercanda akan perlakuannya.

"Hihihi, Rin pada akhirnya kau meyerah, bukan? Kau diam, karena kau akan membiarkan tubuhmu kumakan, hihihihi—"

"Tidak! TIDAK! TIDAK MUNGKIIIIIN—" Rin berteriak sekecang mungkin, tapi suaranya tertahan melihat Miku sekarang berubah, menjadi serba hitam.

_Berubah, seakan Rin sekarang melihat ilusi, mimpi buruk._

"Perkenalkan, Rin-_chan_." Ditaruhnya sedikit penekanan pada sufiks '-_chan_' di situ, "Aku sisi lain; sisi gelap Hatsune Miku. Zatsune Miku."

(Dan Rin menelan ludah untuk menahan rasa takutnya.)

"Dan satu lagi—aku ini..."

"Kau.. apa?"

Terlukis sebuah lengkungan pada paras indah Miku. Tatapannya mengeluarkan aura yang lebih mengerikan, membuat Rin semakin bergidik karenanya.

"Seorang..."

"_Kanibal."_

-xXx-

Rumah Miku, perkiraan waktu masih sama.

BRAK.

Gakupo membanting Kaito ke tembok, sambil menggenggam kerah baju Kaito kuat-kuat. Dahinya berkerut, alisnya berkutat, menunjukkan besarnya rasa marah.

"Kenapa, hng, Gakupo?" bibir Kaito masih membentuk sebuah seringai—atau lebih cocok disebut senyum kemenangan. Gakupo memukul dengan keras tembok persis di sebelah kepala Kaito, membuat benda itu retak. Membuat kesan marah lebih mengental.

"Darimana kau tau nama itu?" Gakupo menatap tajam Kaito, tetapi Kaito tidak melepaskan senyumnya. Tidak peduli akan lawan bicaranya yang sudah termakan emosi.

"Ah, dan satu hal lagi—kenapa kau sebagai _bodyguard _merelakan tuanmu begitu saja?" memperlebar seringainya, "Kau ingin mengulangi kesalahanmu yang dulu?"

Dan nafas Gakupo tercekat.

"Rin—APA YANG TERJADI PADANYA?"

'Nah, Gakupo... aku minta kau untuk memilih..."

"Apa maksudmu—"

"_Luka atau Rin?"_

.

_(Dan saat Gakupo harus menghadapi kedua pilihan, cerita ini __**bersambung.**__)_

.

Rin: Hey, author bego, gaya menulismu berubah lagi.

Author: Rin, diamlah. Aku lagi nggak mood hari ini.

Len: Ya, saking nggak moodnya, _Master of Game_ gak muncul sama sekali di chapter ini, fuuh~

Author: Hng. Soalnya ane banting setir soal plot. Jadi ada Luka, yang jadi wanita hiburan yang Gakupo cinta blah blah (padahal harusnya gak ada) ama soal Kaito yang tiba-tiba jadi cenayang yang seme-ish begitu.

Kaito: Lu kira gua dukun?

Gakupo: Sudahlah author, makan dulu sana, ada review tuh—

Rin/Len/Kaito/Miku: KOOOK?

Author: Iye, iye. Bawel lu ah. Kayak gak tau cewek pe-em-es aje orz.

From:

1. **Hiwazaki Evelyn**: Makasih udah setia nunggu Kaito /bleh. Saya munculin deh, di sini, hehehehe. Agak maksa mungkin, maaf, deh. Soalnya ini termasuk hasil saya mbantingin mobil—eh setirnya orz orz. Saya suka Kaito 70% soalnya 130% udah buat Gakupo huehehehe /krik. Saya—jatuh padanya gara2 PV Kantarera orz orz, dia sangat menggiurkan di situ—apalagi Cendrillon ama magnet buat aku tambah leleh ama suaranya. OOH jangan lupa Appendnya yang begitu sekseehh /banyakbacotlu.

2. **Natsu no Sakura**: Maaf ya, aku maksa kamu. Maaf banget... tapi... JANGAN FLIP MOBIL JEMPUTANNYA—

3. **Merodine V: **Ririn ya? KHR itu sebuah animanga yang buat saya jatuh cinta~ Miku udah dimunculin nih :)) Semoga kemunculannya memuaskan hati anda :))

4. **Karin Miyuki**: LOOH FIC LQ BEGINI KOK BISA BUAT IRI SIIH ;; GA PERCAYA AKU— Hahaha xD mau bagaimana lagi, hati author mengatakan bahwa GakuRin itu manis /slapped

5. **Sacchi-Yandere**: WAAAH MAAF APDETNYA LAMA ORZ ;; Hahaha, siapa yaa, siapa yaaa? Sebenernya itu baru terungkap kalau fic ini mau selesai... atau kalau saya banting-banting setir mobil bisa pas tengah-tengah fic, sih...

* * *

><p>NAAAH SEMUANYA YANG UDAH REVIEW... SANKYUU BANGET—<p>

Review kalian sangat berharga bagi saya ;;

Buat semua reader yang diem-diem a la mafia /bleh/ juga terimakasih banyak—tanpa kalian, saya tak akan bisa berdiri—eh duduk di sini sambil ngetik nih fic. Huwowooo thanks banyaaaak—

Sekian deh, kalau begitu... maaf ya kalau saya bacotnya kegedean orz.

Still mind to **review**?


	7. A Gate to New Arc

**GAME**

**Disclaimer: **Yang punya Vocaloid banyak (minus saya), tapi yang buat: Crypton ama Yamaha Co. kan? Argh, yang buat Gakupo kalo nggak salah Internet Co. Kalo fic ini, jelas punya SAYA.

**Rating: **Jaga-jaga, rated T.

**Genre: **Adventure. Ada saran tambahan?

* * *

><p>"Luka atau Rin?"<p>

Kalimat terakhir Kaito berhasil membuat bibir Gakupo kaku. Belum ada satu patah kata pun balasan—atau umpatan, terserahlah apa—terlontarkan si Ungu.

"Hoi. Jawablah."

Tapi masih belum ada jawaban.

"Kau memang samurai payah. Bahkan untuk memilih gadis saja sulit."

.

SRIING.

Pedang itu langsung ditodongkan pemiliknya; sebuah refleks. Reaksinya selalu sama bila mendengar seseorang memanggilnya begitu. Karena ia yakin—sangat yakin—bahwa yang tau nama panggilan seperti itu hanyalah orang yang tau masa lalunya. Atau malah, ada di masa lalunya.

(Masa lalu yang tak dapat ia ingat. Rasanya—putus di tengah. Memang, aneh.)

"Dari mana kau... tahu, tentangku?"

"Aku tak perlu mencari informasi terlalu jauh. Hanya dari pedangmu, yang selalu bertengger di pinggangmu, aku sudah mengetahuinya."

...Sepertinya, Kaito tidak seistimewa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Kukira kau semacam paranormal, Biru."

(Dan Kaito melukiskan sebuah senyuman aneh di wajahnya—namun Gakupo tidak peduli soal ini.)

"Gakupo. Jawab dulu, pertanyaanku."

Gakup menatap malas Kaito, "Tak ada yang harus kupilih. Misiku adalah untuk menjaga Rin. Dan aku—_takkan kembali berpikir untuk masa laluku_."

Nafas Kaito terdengar tertahan, dan matanya terbelalak. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati Gakupo, dan memukul dada bidang Gakupo—pelan.

"Kau... yakin?" ucap Kaito, ia menundukkan kepala. Jujur; kalau Gakupo melihat Kaito seperti ini ia jadi merasa sedikit aneh. Ia merasa bahwa Kaito—pernah menjadi bagian masa lalunya.

(—Tapi, lupakan soal romansa. Berbeda, ini berbeda dengan perasaannya dengan Luka. Namun, ia juga merasa bahwa _**orang ini, dulu, harus... kulindungi**_.)

"_Kau siapa, Kaito? _... Ceritakanlah. Soal Rin."

-xXx-

Hutan North East, perkiraan pagi hari.

"Huff... huff..."

Rin bersembunyi di balik pohon besar. Ia betul-betul bersyukur kali ini; ia berhasil kabur dari kanibal berwajah manis tersebut. Tapi tak bisa dielak rasa takutnya masih menguasai dirinya.

Rin mengusap keringatnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini adalah hari tersial di hidupnya. Sudah dikejar-kejar kanibal, ia juga tak membawa setetes pun cairan yang dapat di minum. Sudah begitu, motornya ia tinggal begitu saja, di tengah hutan yang koordinat pasnya entah-di-mana. Andai saja, ia menuruti Gakupo, tadi. Nasihat orang tua memang tidak patut diingkari.

—Err, orang tua? Paling tidak wajah Gakupo sudah dapat dikategorikan sebagai wajah om-om.

"Urr, kurasa Miku sudah pergi..." ia melihat sekelilingnya, berminat untuk kembali ke tempat motornya berada. Ah, ia harap hidupnya tak pernah seperti film _action _begini. Sudah pernah hampir mati ditembak, sekarang dikejar-kejar kanibal. Bagus kalau ia—paling tidak—punya pengalaman berkelahi; faktanya nihil. Rin sama sekali tidak pernah berkelahi, sayangnya.

"Hoo?"

... rasanya telinga Rin naik beberapa mili.

"Maklumi saja, Rin, ini kan _game_~"

... dan sekarang bertambah panjang—gara-gara mendengar suara dari seseorang yang mencurigakan tersebut. Ia menengok ke arah samping dengan cepat, dan matanya terbelalak.

Ah, dia—

"KAU LAGI, LEN!" ucap—err, jerit Rin. Cukup nyaring untuk membuat Len harus mengorek telinganya dengan jari.

"Terkejutmu keterlaluan, Rin~ Memang aku setampan itu, apa, sampai kau harus _fangirl _seperti itu?"

"A-APANYA YANG FANGIRL? !" wajah Rin merah sempurna. Ah,maklum saja, digoda oleh lelaki seperti itu.

Dan Len tiba-tiba menyeringai.

"Wajahmu semerah saat di _onsen_, loh, Rin~"

DEG.

Ah, berhentil;ah. Berhentilah berdegup secepat ini, jantung. Rin mulai mengingatnya lagi, kejadian memalukan itu. Yang membuatnya mulai menaruh hati ke Len... mungkin?

"Lupakan itu." Rin menengok ke arah lain; menghindari tatapan jahil Len yang senantiasa menggodanya hingga berwajah merah seperti ini. Kumpukan kembali memori Rin di sana; pertama, ia terjatuh menimpa Len. Dua, ia menyentuh kulit Len—err, atau lebih cocok disebut 'bersentuhan tubu dengan Len'. Tiga—ia mengucapkanpada anak bergelar 'Master of Game' itu (entah apa yang membuatnya malu saat mengucapkan kata ini pada lelaki yang memiliki paras mirip dengannya). Tiga hal memalukan sekaligus.

"Tidak mau, ah. Itu 'kan kejadian manis—"

"TIDAK MANIS SAMA SEKALI LE—_MASTER OF GAME_!" Rin memberikan jeda berbicara untuk bernafas, sementara Len menautkan alisnya karena Rin mengganti panggilan untuknya. "LAGIPULA KAU 'KAN _MASTER OF GAME_, KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGUNJUNGI PEMAIN LAIN, SAJA? !"

Dan Len terdiam sejenak, ia menatap Rin yang kehabisan nafas setelah mengerahkan cukup banyak tenaganya untuk berteriak. Lalu, disusul oleh seringaian, Len mulai kembali membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, "Itu karena... kau adalah tamu istimewaku, Rin."

... DEG. DEG.

Jujur, Rin merasakan ada yang aneh pada irama detak jantungnya. Tegang, _senang_, penasaran; bercampur dan tidak ada yang tahu yang mana yang lebih dominan dalam hati Rin sekarang.

"Tamu... istimewa?" tangan Rin bergetar, nafasnya menjadi sulit diatur karena perasaan tegangnya.

"Kalau kau berhasil menamatkan _game _ini, kau akan tahu alasannya." Len belum mengakhiri senyumannya (seringainya?), lalu ia mulai berkata-kata lagi, "Sekarang, aku pergi dulu, ya, Rin-_chan_!"

Len melambaikan tangan, lalu menghilang. Sebenarnya Rin cukup kesal karena Len terlalu sering muncul denagn seenaknya dihadapannya lalu pergi begitu saja, walaupun selalu pamit, sih.

... Namun lebih baik kali ii Rin mengabaikan itu, berhubung pemandangan Len sudah digantikan 'manusia' lain.

"_Mitsuketa_, Rin-_chan_!"

Sebuah seringai yang sangat—teramat, terlalu—menyeramkan tertoreh pada wajah lawan bicara Rin yang sekarang. Membuat Rin berhasil membulatkan mata—terlalu lebar, hingga urat matanya dapat terlihat—dan dadanya sesak akibat rasa takut yang terlalu tinggi.

"Mi... ku-_chan_..."

Seringai yang disebut bertambah lebar mendengar namanya dilantunkan bibir Rin. Rin berusaha memperbanyak jarak darinya, sejauh mungkin. Hingga akhirnya Rin terpojok, punggungnya sudah bersentuhan degan pohon besar di belakang tubuhnya.

"_I-ta-da-ki-masu_~"

.

SRIING.

.

Suara tebasan pedang.

.

ZRAAASH.

.

Dan darah yang bermuncratan.

.

"—GA—"

.

Dan suara Rin yang tertahan karena melihat adegan yang seharusnya tidak dilihat oleh anak di bawah umur 18 tahun.

"Maaf... Rin."

Biarkan saya menjelaskan suatu fakta: Gakupo telah menebas kepala Miku, dan sekarang kepala Miku terpisah dari tubuhnya—entah ke mana. Yang terlihat hanyalah penampakan jasad Miku yang yang tergeletak dan masih terus mengeluarkan darah dari bagian leher.

"Kau... membunuhnya." Rin mengarahkan telunjuknya pada tubuh Miku yang sudah tak bernyawa. Gakupo tidak menatap Rin, hanya menunduk; tapi wajahnyajuga tidak menyiratkan rasa menyesal—tidak seperti Gakupo.

(Gakupo yang bahkan tidak berani untuk menggoreskan pedangnya untuk membunuh Meiko saat ingin Meiko yang sudah menodongkan pistolnya persis di dahi Rin.)

"Ini biasa. Aku samurai, dan aku adalah penjagamu. Membunuh penjahat demi melindungi tuannya bukanlah hal yang jarang terjadi." Gakupo mengatakannya tanpa intonasi khusus, datar; bagaikan tak berdosa.

Rin terduduk lemas rasa takutnya tak kunjung hilang—berganti pada rasa takut pada sisi 'samurai' Gakupo.

.

PROK, PROK, PROK.

Suara tepukan tangan. Rin menoleh, wajahnya berisi sedikit titik air mata ketakutan. Terlihat sosok Kaito sedang menepukkan tangannya dengan senyuman terukir di wajahnya—_evil smile_, tampaknya.

BRUUK.

Gakupo terjatuh tiba-tiba, dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Raut wajah Rin berubah panik, ia mendekati tubuh Gakupo, menggoyang-goyangkannya agar Gakupo bisa kembali terbangun.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Menurutku, sisi lain Gakupo—lumayan—keren juga."

Rin sedikit terlonjak lalu melemparkan tatapan tajam ke Kaito. "Sisi lain? Maksudmu?"

"Aku yang membangunkan sisi lainnya. Sosok Gakupo sebagai samurai yang akan melakukan apapun demi melindungi tuannya," Rin menautkan alis, "termasuk membunuh; tanpa keraguan atau rasa sesal. Sedikitpun." Kaito berjalan mendekati jasad Miku. Membelai tangan sang 'adik' lembut lalu menciumnya. Rin sepertinya agak jijik melihatnya; yang benar saja—memainkan mayat.

"Aku juga... yang telah membangunkan sisi lain Miku." Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu mengepalkan tangan. Anehnya, Kaito tak mengeluakan reaksi terkejut sedikitpun.

"au—kenapa membuat Miku-_chan _menjadi kanib—"

"Kau salah. Sisi lain Miku ialah Hatsune Miku. Bukan Zatsune Miku."

"E-Eh...?"

Kaito menghela napas singkat, sepertinya penjelasannya akan panjang.

"jadi, aku menemui Miku di rumah itu; sosok kanibal Miku tentunya. Baru saja aku ingin masuk setelah ia membukakan pintu, tapi ia langsung saja menerkamku. Aku tau semua orang mempunya sisi lain dalam dirinya, sisi yang bertolak belakang dengan _sampul_nya. Jadi—"

Rin mendengarkannya dengan serius.

"—aku menciumnya agar sisi lainnya keluar. Hal satu-satunya yang dapat kulakukan untuk membuat sisi lain seseorang adalah dengan kontak... bibir. Sayang, ternyata Miku cepat menguasai sisi lainnya dan dapat mengeluarkan sisi asli dan lainnya semaunya. Mengerti?"

...

Tidak ada jawaban atau sedikitpun respon dari Rin. Hanya mulutnya ternganga yang membuat Kaito bingung.

"Kau bilang... jalan satu-satunya adalah mencium, bukan?" Rin mulai bersuara.

"Hng. Lalu?"

"Berarti..."

Kaito semakin tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Rin.

"... kau mencium Gakupo-_san_...?"

...

...

JLEB.

Rasanya sama seperti katana Gakupo terhunus ke tubuhnya. Tega sekali ia disebut mencium lelaki lain. Walaupun ia mengakui ia ada perasaan rindu ke Gakupo tapi... tak adakah tebakan lain yang lebih pantas?

"Ngh..."

Sebuah suara telah memecahkan perhatian mereka.

"Gakupo-_san_!" / "Gakupo!"

Si surai ungu terbangun dari pingsannya, masih memijat pelan keningnya karena rasa pusing yang masih tersisa setelah sisi lainnya keluar.

"Kaito, Rin?" ia berdiri, lalu kembali melontarkan satu pertanyaan, "Bagaimana tentang Miku—"

Dan sepintas matanya terbelalak.

Ia melihat dengan jelas, jasad Miku yang sudah tidak berkepala dan bersimbah darah. Gakupo menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya dan mengepalkan tangannya—erat. Hinga kuku-kukunya dapat merobek kulitnya. Sedikit air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya—oh ya ampun, seorang pria; samurai menangis melihat mayat yang _mati _karena tangannya sendiri—mimiknya menunjukkan rasa menyesal yang... besar.

"—aku membunuhnya, ...kan?"

Rin menjawabnya penuh keraguan karena tak ingin menyakiti perasaan _bodguard_ atau _guardian_ (terserahlah), "I-Iya, Gakupo-san..."

GREB.

Tangan Rin melingkar di pinggang Gakupo—ia mendekapnya dari belakang, hangat.

"T-tapi ini bukanlah sepenuhnya kesalahan Gakupo-san," pelukannya dipererat, membuat Gakupo terbelalak, "ini juga salahku... yang tidak mau menuruti Gakupo-_san _untuk tidak berkeliling hutan berduaan dengan Miku-_chan_... jadi kau harus melindungiku, tadi..." ia membenamkan kepalanya ke punggung Gakupo.

"Jadi, kalau Gakupo-_san_ menyesal... berbagilah perasaan itu... denganku juga..." beberapa tetes air mata membasahi baju Gakupo, akan tetapi—

"Lu...ka?"

(Nama orang lain lah yang ia sebut.)

-xXx-

Kota Northwest, waktu siang.

TAP, TAP.

Seorang wanita dengan surai merah muda bergelombangnya berjalan anggun dengan baju hitamnya yang menambah kesan elegannya. Banyak pria memandangnya—dengan bermacam-macam tatapan, entah mesum, bernafsu, dan semacamnya—terpesona akan wanita lajang yang sedang mencuci mata dengan melirik-lirik barang yang ada di pertokoan sekitarnya. Beberapa kali ia disapa secara 'tidak pantas' oleh beberapa lelaki, tapi ia menolak dengan halus, dan untungnya para lelaki itu mau mendengarkannya.

Sesekali si wanita memutar bola matanya; kali ini ia menatap langit. Angin yang bertiup membuat rambutnya bergerak indah, bagai berdansa, mengikuti arah angin.

"... awan-awan, benarkah... ia akan datang?"

.

.

_(Memori Gakupo kembali berputar, membentuk jalan cerita baru di __game__ ini. Dan ketika gerbang __New Arc__ sudah terbuka, cerita ini __**bersambung.**__)_

.

**A/N**: Akhirnya selesai diketik orz, giliran pas ujian niat nulsi baru seminggu setelahnya jadi ya ampun. Maaf ya kalau kelanjtannya terlalu siding ke riwayat Gakupo atau apalah orz. Awalnya saya mau buat omake nih, cuma, gak kuat *plakk*

(Dan saya sampaikan maaf buat bumi, soalnya saya gak ngikutin Earth Hour -lagi-)

* * *

><p>Balasan review:<p>

1. **Chisami Fuka**: Ah, iya ga apa kok. Makasih ya sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic (gajelas) saya ehehehe. Nih, Master of Game udah muncul, walaupun rolenya dikit (kedikitan malah) banget, hehehe. Emang belum saatnya dia sering muncul. Suatu hari dia bakal ada terus di setiap chapter kok. Makasih reviewnya dan terus tunggu apdetnya ya~

2. **Kuroi-Neko-Cii**: Eh makasih banget stampel favenya, sangat berharga bagi saya / hahaha, sayang sekali saya juga demen Gakupo, mau rebutan? /NO/ Nah makasih ya reviewnya, tunggu terus apdetnya, ya (maaf LAMA)~

3. **djokroe**: Makasih reviewnya ya, ini apdetnya jadi, maaf LAMA~

.

NAAAH SEMUANYA YANG UDAH REVIEW... **SANKYUU** BANGET—

Review kalian sangat **berharga** bagi saya ;;

Buat semua **reader yang diem-diem** a la mafia /bleh/ juga terimakasih banyak—tanpa kalian, saya tak akan bisa berdiri—eh duduk di sini sambil ngetik nih fic. Huwowooo thanks banyaaaak—

Sekian deh, kalau begitu... maaf ya kalau saya bacotnya kegedean orz.

Still mind to **review**?


	8. Chapter 8

"_Tch. Aku memang payah." Gakupo melempar batu ke bawah jembatan, menuju sungai bening yang alirannya cukup deras. Membawa batu pada alirannya ke arah lautan—yang masih jauh dari tempatnya._

_Ia merenung, sambil menatap sungai yang mengalir di bawahnya. Rambut ungu panjangnya terurai, dibiarkan mengenai tiupan angin hingga terhempas mengikuti arahnya._

_Seorang Gakupo Kamui. Samurai berumur 16 tahun yang barusan gagal menjaga tuannya lalu memutuskan untuk keluar dari pekerjaannya karena merasa bersalah—ia merasa ini adalah sebuah bentuk pertanggung jawaban yang tepat._

_._

_Tetapi kala mengingat ulang kejadian itu—saat ia melepaskan tuannya begitu saja, ia serasa menderita sesak nafas. Dan ia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, menahan air mata yang rasanya akan meluncur dari pelupuk matanya._

_._

_TAP._

_Sebuah suara tepakan kaki yang berhenti persis di belakangnya. Gakupo menoleh sedikit, matanya melihat perempuan bersurai merah muda bergelombang yang seumuran dengannya memberinya tatapan marah—tapi pilu. Sulit untuk dijelaskan untuk kata-kata._

"_Kau... Luka." Si Ungu tidak memberikan respon tambahan, dan kembali mengarahkan tatapannya ke aliran sungai. Sementara itu, sang gadis maju selngkah lagi—lebih dekat dengan Gakupo. Kepalanya merunduk._

"_Oi Terong Bodoh—" tangan sang gadis melingkar di pinggang si terong, membuat yang dipeluk sedikit terbelalak. "Setelah semua yang kita lalui bersama—hingga kita sudah menjadi 'teman baik' seperti ini, kau ternyata masih tega menangis tanpa memberitahuku."_

_Gakupo tersenyum tipis, "Siapa bilang aku menangis?" sedikit jeda untuk menatap lembut ke orang yang berada di belakangnya, "Dan kalaupun aku menangis, memalukan untuk mengadu ke seorang gadis sepertimu."_

"_Hmph," Luka mempererat pelukannya dan membenamkan kepalanya ke punggung Gakupo. "kau anggap aku ini siapa, eh? Aku bukan gadis payah yang bahkan memberikan saran pada lelaki yang ia sayang saja tidak bisa."_

—_Lagi, Gakupo hanya bisa terbelalak, sesaat lidahnya kaku untuk mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Sementara itu Luka tersenyum tipis—bahkan terlalu tipis untuk dilihat Gakupo._

"_Jangan salah sangka. Aku menyangamimu hanya sebagai teman __**pertama **__saja," Gakupo menarik nafas, terdengar seperti lega mendengar kelanjutan kata-kata Luka, "dan karena kau temanku..."_

_. _

_Rasanya perutnya sedikit lebih ditekan dan bajunya diremas. Gakupo dapat merasakan emosi—dan air mata—Luka mengalir di punggungnya. Menyentuhnya._

_._

"_Jadi, kalau kau bersedih... berbagilah perasaan itu... denganku juga..."_

_Dan suasana yang mengelilingi mereka pun hening. Dengan keduanya dengan bibir yang membisu._

* * *

><p><strong>GAME<strong>

**Disclaimer: **Yang punya Vocaloid banyak (minus saya), tapi yang buat: Crypton ama Yamaha Co. kan? Argh, yang buat Gakupo kalo nggak salah Internet Co. Kalo fic ini, jelas punya SAYA.

**Rating: **Jaga-jaga, rated T.

**Genre: **Adventure. Ada saran tambahan?

* * *

><p>Rin terdiam. Tepat setelah Gakupo menyebutkan nama yang tak ia kenal itu. Tak sengaja, pelukannya melonggar dan akhirnya terlepas dari pinggang Gakupo.<p>

—Mungkin inilah yang termasuk 'patah hati' karena Gakupo tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Sedari tadi Gakupo membisu, dan sekali berbicara: bukan namanya lah yang disebut. Di tengah lingkaran tangannya, yang Gakupo ingat adalah orang lain, bukan dirinya. Dan Rin merasa sakit karena hal itu.

…Anehnya Kaito hanya menanggapi respon Gakupo dengan sebuah cengiran—cengiran mengejek tepatnya. Ia sudah mengetahui hal ini akan terjadi; hal itulah yang dapat dibaca dari tatapan matanya.

"Memang tidak dapat lepas dari masa lalumu, bukan, Gakupo?"

Masa lalu. Rin tidak mengerti masa lalu Gakupo, **sama sekali**. Tetapi pria bersurai biru di sana mengetahuinya. Gila memang; ia tidak mengetahui apa yang diketahui Kaito—padahal jelas-jelas Kaito lah yang berkedudukan _orang asing_ di sini. Dan Rin penasaran—sangat, malah—terhadap masa lalu Gakupo.

Dan karena itulah, ia mengatakannya—walaupun ia tak dapat menebak apa respon Gakupo selanjutnya, melihat Gakupo yang tidak memberi jawaban sama sekali pada kata-kata Kaito sebelumnya, "Luka-_san_ yang berada di masa lalu Gakupo-_san _itu memang seperti… apa?"

.

Hening.

.

"W-WAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

Namun diteruskan oleh tawa keras yang bersumber dari Kaito.

"Sebenarnya bukan urusan anak kecil sih," dan Rin sukses mengerucutkan bibir setelah mendengarnya, "tapi kalau kau ingin menemui _cinta pertama_ samurai payah ini, besok kuantarkan!"

Mata Rin berkedut kurang suka mendengar dua kata yang mendapatkan penekanan saat disebutkan itu. Sedangkan Gakupo menatap Kaito tidak percaya yang membuat Kaito membalasnya dengan seingai jahil.

Menghela nafas, "Berarti kau mengerjaiku tadi, Kaito," mengatakannya dengan intonasi sebal namun dilanjutkan dengan senyuman lembut, "kau memang jahil seperti biasa, eh?"

(Dan jantung dua insan yang menatapnya—Kaito dan Rin—hanya dapat merasakan tempo detakannya lebih cepat dari biasa—di luar itu, **kaget**.)

Kaget. Dua orang senantiasa terlonjak melihat respon Gakupo. Tidak dapat dipercaya—mengatakannya seperti dua orang yang sudah lama saling kenal—bahkan senyum dan intonasi itu seperti ditujukan kepada sahabat sendiri.

Dan ekspresi Kaito lah yang paling mudah terbaca; dilihat dari raut wajahnya dan setitik air matanya sudah membasahi pelupuk matanya. _Air mata rindu_, tepatnya.

"Kau mengingatny—"

Seketika Gakupo memijat kepalanya pelan. "Maaf Kaito, aku terkesan sok tahu. Tadi aku tak sengaja mengatakannya; lidahku serasa bergerak sendiri."

Dan Kaito langsung mengunci bibirnya.

Melihat situasi, Rin pun angkat bicara, "Err—jadi, karena Kaito-_san_ baru mau mengantar kita besok, bolehkah kita menginap di rumah Kaito-_san_ dulu…?"

Kaito tersadar dari lamunan bahagianya yang pecah, "A-Ah. Anggaplah seperti rumah sendiri!"

(—Gakupo sedikit mengernyitkan dahi, menyadari ada yang janggal di sifat Kaito, namun akhirnya mengabaikannya.)

-xXx-

Rumah Kaito, 'malam' hari.

Rin tertidur pulas di kamar sebelahnya, sementara itu Kaito pergi entah ke mana; padahal di tengah hutan malam-malam begini.

Jangan ditanya soalnya—pria bersurai violet indah itu hanya dapat berbaring dengan mata terbuka, dengan tangan yang menopang kepalanya.

Bosan rasanya; terlalu bosan hingga tidak dapat memejamkan mata. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangun, lalu 'mencari udara segar' di luar sana.

Barangkali nanti ada binatang buas menyerang, dan ia dapat menikmati pertarungannya sebagai samurai yang sudah lama tidak ia lakukan. Memikirkannya saja hatinya sudah berdebar-debar senang mengingat masa muda indah yang telah terenggut darinya beberapa tahun lalu.

.

Dan ternyata kata orang tentang mencari udara segar di malam hari itu ada efeknya juga.

Bukan berarti ini pertama kalinya bagi Gakupo untuk menikmati udara segar di malam hari—oh ya ampun, umurnya sudah terlalu tua untuk tidak pernah merasakan segarnya angin malam—tapi ia berhasil menemukan objek indah kala itu.

Yang bahkan mungkin terlalu indah untuk dipanggil 'objek'.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut kelam karena tidak terkena cahaya bulan dan sedikit tidak tertata, bersandar di balik sebuah pohon. Sekilas matanya tertuju ke arah Gakupo; terlihat berkilap. Sekali lagi, **indah** adalah kata-kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Nona?"

Alih-alih sang gadis—yang terlihat seumuran dengannya itu—menjawab, ia malah pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Gakupo mengangkat salah satu alisnya, merasa perilaku gadis itu kurang sopan—dan janggal. Mengabaikannya, lalu berbalik kembali menuju rumah Kaito.

.

Saat kakinya melangkah, ia pastikan bahwa ada langkah yang mengikutinya di belakangnya. Waspada; Gakupo mengeluarkan kuda-kuda untuk mengeluarkan pedangnya.

SRIING.

Bertepatan saat membalikkan badannya untuk menghadapi 'si penguntit', ia mengayunkan pedangnya. Dan kaget melihat bahwa yang nyaris tertebas pedangnya _bukanlah_ musuh.

"Hey!" Kaito mundur beberapa langkah, menghindari ayunan pedang yang nyaris mengenainya. Gakupo menghela nafas, kembali memasukkan pedang ke tempatnya.

"Maaf. Kukira kau penguntit atau mata-mata," merespon datar bagai tak bersalah. Mungkin Gakupo punya sedikit 'dendam' pada Kaito yang sering melemparkan senyum jahil padanya sebelumnya.

Kaito menghela napas lega, "Untung saja tadi bisa kuhindari,"

"Sudahlah—ayo kalau mau ke rumahmu, bersama saja."

Kaito meraih tangan Gakupo, membuat Gakupo yang awalnya sudah memunggungi Kaito berbalik. Menatap janggal Kaito dan—err, risih. Pria yang meraih tangan pria lain itu, baginya, sedikit menjijikan.

"Aku harap kau segera mengingat Kaito-_nii-sama_, Gakupo-_sama,_" kata Kaito dengan sebuah senyuman, dan mata yang menyiratkan banyak harapan.

… Dan lagi-lagi Gakupo harus berhadapan dengan kata-kata yang sulit untuk dicerna bagi manusia biasa.

-xXx-

Sebuah bar di Kota Northwest, malam hari.

"Kau lama, Luka-_nee~_" seorang pemuda menatap kesal—tetapi jelas sekali berupa candaan—terhadap Luka. Lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Maaf, maaf, Len—ah, _Master of Game_. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku kan penyanyi di sini," menyesap segelas jus dingin yang dipesankan Len untuknya, "jadi? _Event _apa lagi yang harus kualami sebagai karakter, hum?"

Sebuah seringai tipis terbentuk di paras tampan-setengah-imut si pemuda, "dia—tanpa disadari dirinya sendiri—sudah naik level. Sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengannya, Luka-_nee_. Kau siap?"

"Seperti biasa. Akan kukerjakan, selain kalau itu _event_ yang membahayakan tubuhku. Sudah ya," Luka beranjak dari kursinya, mengakhiri percakapannya dengan si Pirang dengan pendek.

Luka melangkah cepat kea rah panggung—lebih tepatnya belakang panggung. Len menatapnya, mendesah karena sikap wanita berambut merah muda itu.

"Lebih cepat berakhir dari biasa," mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil tersenyum maklum, "aku tahu kalau kau belum siap, Luka-_nee_. Bahkan dari saat kau bicara saja—"

(Sementara itu, di belakang panggung, seorang wanita anggun dengan rambut bergelombang indahnya tidak dapat berhenti gemetaran. Jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat, dan peluh mengalir dari pelipisnya. Perasaannya dikuasai oleh kata **gugup **dan **takut**.)

"—bibirmu bergetar saat mengucapkan itu bukan, Luka-_nee_?"

.

**BERSAMBUNG**

.

Rin:… KOK AKU JADI KAYAK FIGURAAAAN?

Len: …AKUMUNCULNYA DIKIT DAN GAK PENTING BANGEEEET!

Me:… diam. Daku lagi kebanyakan baca shonen orz. Jadi tokoh utamanya berubah dulu ya sementar—

Gakupo: YESH! GUE JADI KORBAN ENAAAK!

Kaito:… gue banci. GUE BANCI. AUTHORJELEK SIALAAAA*N—

Me: Oh yeah. Kelamaan gak buat _straight_ hasilnya menjorok ke yaoi nih. Tapi, aslinya di sini gak ada hint sho-ai sama sekali kok :D Kalau ngerti maksud saya, lumayan tuh dapet spoiler.

Rin: Betewe, ceritanya masih panjang kan? Hungh?

Len: Kayak si author satu bakal kuat aja.

Rin: GAKUPO UDAH NAIK LEPEL TUH! ANE BELOM NAIK—KAPAN LEVEL 10 COBA, PEMBUAT INAJUM* AJA GAK KELEWAT (lirik Level-5) ;; *terjang Len* HOOOI, NAIKIN LEPEL ANEEE!

Gumi: Yang jelas gak bakal ada acara palak-palakan begini di chp berikutnya.

Me: GUMIII—KAU KELUARNYA CHP DEPAN, SAYANG—

Luka: Yang jelas, pasti lebih dari 10 chapter. Spoiler sedikit lagi, nanti pizza-nya Rin dibahas lagi.

Piko: Dicolong monyet.

Me: INI JUGA PIKO NGAPAIN KE SINI—DATENGNYA KECEPETAN JUGA NIH, AH—

Yuki: Pik-kun, kita keluarnya chapter depan-nya depan…

Me: S-Sekian deh… kebanyakan tokoh nih, ternyata ribet juga mbagi gajinya… /eh/

Meiko:… ada review Anonymous yang belum dijawab….

Me:… s-setan Meiko….

Meiko: baiklah. Dina yang diketahui author….

Me:… Meiko-san… jangan rubah nama orang…

Teto: Hiks… ijinkan aku mbales review setelah gamuncul beberapa lama… To: **Dina-chan you know who**

Meiko: HOOOI!

Squalo: VOOOOOI! (Me: kenapa dia bisa nyasar ke sini….)

Teto: maaf deh apdet lama…. dan, _Master of Game_ bukan macem-macem kok. Dia cuma manusia gak biasa… Sekolahnya aja di SLB— *dipentung pisang*

Me: Sekian deh, kalau begitu... maaf ya kalau saya bacotnya kegedean orz.

Still mind to **review**?


	9. New Event

"Kuharap kau segera mengingat Kaito-_nii-sama_, Gakupo-_sama_…"

Gakupo bukanlah orang idiot—ia cukup pintar dan wawasannya yang juga tidak (terlalu) sempit, membuatnya diterima bekerja menjadi seorang pengawal bagi tuan-tuannya dulu. Dan juga seingatnya ia telah memeriksakan telinganya ke dokter THT dan telinganya bersih; pendengarannya tidak terganggu.

… Lalu kenapa ia mendengar sebuah kalimat yang tak masuk akal, dan otaknya itu tidak dapat mencernanya?

Sebenarnya, kalau kalimat tidak masuk akal memang sulit untuk dicerna otak, tetapi itu berarti telinganya bermasalah? Tidak juga. Tapi kenapa Kaito ini malah mengatakan hal yang tidak jelas seperti ini?

Pikirkan, pikirkan, pikirkan, pikir—Aaaah, dipikirkan sebanyak apapun masalah ini tidak mungkin selesai. Tidak akan selesai bila hanya dengan dipikirkan sendiri.

Sesuatu terlintas di benaknya.

"Kau… demam?"

Sebuah kalimat tanya yang sering—sangat, mungkin?—digunakan seseorang secara spontan bila menemukan temannya, atau orang lain yang sedang berhadapan dengannya, dalam keadaan keluar karakter atau aneh. Dan sekarang Gakupo termasuk salah satu orang yang mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Tidak lupa dengan punggung tangannya yang sudah menempel pada dahi lawan bicaranya.

Menyadari sentuhan kulit orang lain pada dahinya, Kaito mengerjapkan mata, dan refleks mengeluarkan semburat merah di wajahnya. Menepis tangan Gakupo pada dahinya, lalu berjalan dengan tempo yang lumayan cepat, berusaha meninggalkan si Ungu, walaupun akhirnya terkejar juga.

Sementara itu, si Ungu menaikkan salah satu alisnya, menatap bingung Kaito dari belakang, 'Hei—kenapa coba mukanya memerah begitu? Dia benar-benar demam, ya?'

Setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan.

* * *

><p><strong>GAME<strong>

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid © Yamaha, dkk.

**Rating**: Jaga-jaga, T.

**Genre**: Adventure/Random(?)

* * *

><p>Rin menggosok matanya pelan, lalu diliriknya arah samping yang menampakkan jendela. Oh ya, dia bukan berada di rumah mewah, sehingga jendela itu tak bergorden. Namun ia tak perlu menutup matanya karena cahaya terang atau apa, karena kenyataannya ia tidak bangun pada pagi yang cerah, melainkan malam—atau dini hari?—tanpa cahaya bulan dan tanpa bintang yang berkelip. Langit bagaikan kanvas yang dicat hitam seluruh bagiannya.<p>

Menggoyangkan tubuhnya sedikit, lalu merentangkan tangannya, Rin mencoba keluar dari kamar. Beberapa alasan orang—Rin tepatnya—terbangun malam-malam itu: pertama, lapar. Kedua, ingin buang air. Ketiga, gelisah atau mendapat firasat buruk. Jadi, ia mencoba keluar untuk buang air lalu makan? Dan mencari apa firasat buruknya?

Err, rasanya itu ide teraneh yang pernah dikeluarkan otak Rin. Rin mencoba memikirkan cara yang lebih efektif dan—ketemu! Ia akan mencoba keluar untuk mencari sebab terbangunnya ia; lebih tepatnya apa yang membawanya ke firasat tidak enak.

NGEEEK.

Membuka, keluar, lalu menutup pintu kembali adalah yang dilakukan Rin setelah menemukan ide yang (baginya) cemerlang itu. Berjalan-jalan kecil—dan tentu saja berusaha tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Kaito mengingat sendirian malam-malam di hutan tanpa senjata itu berbahaya—sambil bersenandung pelan, berusaha tidak membangunkan binatang-binatang yang beristirahat, ataupun kedua pria yang (ia anggap) sedang tidur itu. Tetapi sebuah-dua buah objek di hadapan matanya berhasil mengganti senandung kecil merdunya dengan sebuah—

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

—jeritan. Yang tentunya dapat berdampak hal-hal yang ia takutkan itu terjadi.

Baiklah—memang apa sih sebuah-dua buah objek itu? Kalau diteliti baik-baik hanya dua orang pria, kok; yang satu berambut biru pendek dan lumayan berantakan—entah kenapa—dengan wajah merona—bukan, merah padam sambil menggenggam syal birunya kuat-kuat, ia berusaha menutupi setengah bagian wajahnya. Satunya lagi merupakan pria berambut ungu gondrong—ehem, panjang, diikat dengan pita yang familiar bagi Rin, dan bersama sebuah katana yang bertengger di sekitar pinggangnya.

…Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, bukannya Rin mengenal dua objek—ehem, pria itu?

"A-Ah Rin, kau kenapa?" Gakupo terlihat merespon pertama kali mendengar jeritan Rin yang begitu nyaring. Sementara itu Kaito masih terlihat membeku di tempat akibat telinganya yang tidak terbiasa mendengar teriakan dengan frekuensi tinggi.

Rin menggelengkan kepala cepat tanpa suara, tangannya terlihat menutupi separuh bagian wajahnya—menutupi sesuatu yang muncul dari wajahnya, entah itu rona merah, atau darah yang mengucur dari hidung, atau muntahan? Mari sisakan itu sebagai sebuah misteri yang takkan diungkapkan.

'Aaaah, ini salah Teto-_chan_ yang meracuniku novel-novel nistanya!' gerutu Rin dalam hati sambil menahan keringat yang terus keluar mengingat saat Teto mengundangnya ke rumah, ia tidak sengaja membaca sebuah novel milik Teto yang _cover_nya bergambar dua orang laki-laki—satunya merona, satunya menyeringai—dan isinya? Err, naujubilah.

Rin mengucapkan berbagai kata—seperti komat-kamit—beserta dengan berbagai gerakan aneh dan menunjukkan kepanikan… dan canggung. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan salah tingkah? Entah juga. Yang jelas Rin sedang memikirkan berbagai cara agar pikiran _aneh-aneh_nya itu segera keluar dari otaknya.

"A-Aaaah, Gakupo-_san_," memutar kedua bola matanya, ia masih belum menemukan hal untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, "kenapa kalian berduaan di sini? Karena di sini gelap?"

Dan Rin sukses membenturkan kepalanya sendiri karena maksudnya mengusir pikiran kotor itu gagal total. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang? Ah, tak perlu dijelaskan. Dan oh—Gakupo yang awalnya ingin menjawab pertanyaan Rin sekarang malah mengeluarkan keringat—_sweatdrop_ bahasa kerennya—karena tingkah Rin yang begitu tiba-tiba. Baru saja bicara, tiba-tiba membenturkan kepala ke pohon.

"H-Hei, Rin," ucap Gakupo sembari tersenyum bingung menatap gadis satu-satunya di adegan ini bertingkah makin keanak-anakan, "kami hanya keluar ingin merasakan angin malam karena tidak bisa tidur, kok…" yah, walaupun alasan itu belum tentu berlaku bagi Kaito, supaya si Pirang menghentikan tingkah gilanya itu, Gakupo asal menyebutkan saja alasannya dengan kata "kami" yang mewakili dirinya dengan Kaito. Untung saja Kaito tidak menolak.

Suara benturan kepala dan pohon pun berhenti.

.

Dan kata "oh" adalah respon terakhir Rin saat itu.

-xXx-

Istana Len?, waktu sama dengan tempat Rin.

"Len-_sama_," suara yang lumayan keibuan terdengar menggema di sebuah ruangan, "apakah Anda yakin bahwa kejadian tadi akan Anda jadikan _event_ bagi_nya_?"

Intonasinya terdengar menunjukkan protes, namun sepertinya yang dipanggil "Len-_sama_" itu tidak terlalu menggubrisnya, masih saja ia tersenyum, "sudahlah, Teto-_chan_~ Kalau _game_ ini terlalu sulit kan kasihan juga _dia_~"

"Tapi kalau begini juga, bukannya terlalu mudah? Dan ini tidak seperti _event_!"

Mendengus lagi, sambil menorehkan seringai jahil, "Teto-_chan_. Ia mengingat novel _yaoi_-mu itu sudah seperti _event _tahu,"

"Tapi—" raut wajah Teto terlihat khawatir—ia tak memperdulikan ledekan Len sama sekali—dan tangannya mengepal, "—kalau _game _ini terlalu mudah dan beliau menganggapnya membosankan, nanti jiwa Len-_sama_ juga jadi taruhannya, buk—"

"Ssst." Telunjuk Len berada persis di depan bibirnya sendiri. Namun, sihirnya sampai ke tubuh Teto hingga suara Teto menghilang, mengakibatkan kata-kata Teto yang terpotong begitu saja, "Sudahlah, Teto. Lebih baik aku yang mengorbankan jiwaku daripada harus mengorbankan Rin…"

Len menoleh dengan maksud menghindari tatapan Teto, sementara itu Teto merunduk simpati, 'Len-_sama_…'

-xXx-

Kota Northwest, 'siang' hari

**(Rin's POV)**

Hngh—syukurlah, tidurku langsung nyenyak setelah tak sengaja bertemu dengan Kaito-_san_ dan Gakupo-_san_ kemarin malam. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti, sih, mungkin saja itu firasat burukku. Sekarang kita bertiga sudah sampai di tempat keberadaan Luka-_san_ yang sangat ingin kukenal.

Luka-_san_ yang begitu tak tergantikan di hati Gakupo-_san_.

Berkali-kali memikirkannya pun, hatiku tak pernah merasa terbiasa. Dadaku selalu merasa sakit, entah kenapa. Berkali-kali aku menepuk-nepuk pipi, barangkali sakitnya bisa pindah, tapi—tentu saja—tak berhasil. Kali ini aku merasakan bahwa lagu dangdut berjudul "Sakit Gigi" itu ada benarnya. Baris yang mengatakan 'lebih baik sakit gigi daripada sakit hati' itu betul-betul nyata.

Ah—sudahlah, malah ngelantur. Lebih baik kuceritakan keadaan kami bertiga sekarang. Berada di depan sebuah bar, dan dengan semilir angin menyertai. Kaki kami tak dapat bergerak, untuk menjauhi atau malah memasuki bar itu.

… Sebenarnya ini karena seseorang juga, sih. Gakupo-_san _lah orangnya.

Dia terlihat begitu gugup ketika Kaito menjelaskan bahwa bar ini adalah tempat bekerja orang bernama Luka itu. Dan seketika kakinya berhenti melangkah, seakan memandu langkah aku dan Kaito juga. Membuat kita bertiga hanya termenung di depan sini, diperhatikan beberapa orang. Mungkin mereka mempertanyakan alasan kami—atau malah menganggap kami orang asing yang tersesat dan terkejut bahagia setelah melihat ada bar di sini.

TLING.

Seseorang keluar dari bar tersebut.

"Hei, kalian untuk apa berdiri di situ saja? Kalian tidak ingin masuk?"

Model bajunya terlihat sedikit terbuka di bagian perut, dan gayanya begitu modis. Sebuah _goggle_ terpasang di kepalanya (namun tak ia pakai), dan rambut hijau pendeknya terurai tak rapi tanpa aksesoris semacam jepitan atau bando menghiasinya.

"Atau kalian ingin menemui Luka-_sama_, lalu menunggunya di luar?"

Ah, nama itu disebutkannya.

"Kalau benar, kalian harus berhadapan denganku dulu, Pria **Mesum**!"

Tunggu, tunggu. Ia tidak sedang berbicara denganku—kita? Aku menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri mencari pria yang dimaksudnya, namun sepertinya hanya ada satu kemungkinan.

…Gakupo-_san _dan Kaito lah yang ia maksud.

"Apa salahnya kami ingin menemui Luka? Dan kenapa hanya untuk menemuinya kita harus mendapatkan julukan itu?"

Akhirnya salah satu dari kedua orang pria di sebelahku ini berbicara. Namun suara itu bukanlah suara _bass_ seorang samurai berambut ungu, namun suara pria dengan rambut biru. Gakupo-_san _sejak sampai di depan bar mengunci bibirnya. Tak mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Si Hijau itu mendengus, "Hei—aku tahu, selama ini tak ada lelaki yang bermaksud menemui Luka-_sama _tanpa maksud yang aneh-aneh," sedikit jeda dalam perkataannya, "…dan Luka-_sama _sepertinya sudah tidak mempercayai laki-laki kecuali seseorang."

Hatiku serasa tertusuk sebuah jarum, perih. Sebuah tempat untuk Gakupo-_san _dan dengan keberadaan yang begitu spesial kah? Sepertinya Luka dan Gakupo -_san_ memang menjalani sebuah hubungan khusus. Dan entah kenapa hatiku sedikit merasa iri—_cemburu?—_memikirkannya.

"Dan kau, Kuning Pendek!" aku sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang serasa menyindirku, "Kalau kau ingin menemui Luka-_sama_, dia ada di dalam."

Eh? Tidak salah? Aku boleh menemuinya?

Aku mengarahkan telunjuk ke diriku sendiri, bermaksud memastikan tujuan bicaranya adalah aku, dan ia mengangguk. Sepertinya wanita ini memang hanya _overprotective_ kalau misalnya berhadapan dengan para lelaki. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, aku langsung saja masuk ke bar dengan hati penuh oleh rasa penasaran.

…

Aku bisa melihat seorang bidadari tak bersayap sedang terduduk dengan anggunnya di sebuah sofa, sambil memejamkan mata. Rambut merah mudanya yang panjang dan bergelombang terlihat sedikit menyala dengan indah—akibat sorot lampu juga—dan bibir mungilnya yang bergerak menandakan ia sedang bersenandung kecil.

Ah, aku butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyadari bahwa ia adalah manusia biasa dengan paras, tubuh, perawakan bagai bidadari. Mata beriris biru mudanya (yang ternyata indah juga) tiba-tiba terbuka dan langsung terarah padaku, membuat mataku makin tak dapat melepaskan diri untuk mengalihkan tatapan.

Ia memperlihatkan sebuah cekungan tipis di parasnya yang indah. Lagi-lagi aku seperti melihat bidadari.

"Kau Rin Kagamine?"

Suaranya yang lembut dan keibuan terasa membelai telingaku. Mendengarnya, aku bagai terhipnotis, dan membisu. Yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah mengiyakan pertanyaannya dengan menganggukan kepala pelan. Dan aku dapat melihat senyum indahnya itu sedikit bertambah lebar. Dan dari sisi manapun kumemperhatikannya, yang dapat kusimpulkan adalah retinaku menangkap bayangan seorang bidadari. Aku tak bisa mengakuinya sebagai manusia melihat keindahannya.

"Aku ada untukmu di sini."

Seberapa keraspun otakku bekerja, aku tak dapat mempercayai kalimat itu dilontarkan bibir seorang 'bidadari' sepertinya.

-xXx-

(**Gakupo's POV**)

Aku tak mengerti sama sekali apa yang dimaksud oleh gadis berambut hijau ini. Kuakui dia cantik, kuakui bajunya mencolok dan kuakui dia ini… menyebalkan.

Sebuah ketidakadilan telah diluncurkan pada kami—aku dan Kaito—dalam tidak boleh menemui Luka sedangkan Rin sudah boleh menemuinya tanpa menemukan halangan apapun. Kalau dipikir-pikir siapa, sih, yang punya kepentingan dengan Luka? Aku, bukan? Lalu kenapa aku malah tertahan di sini? Huh.

"Hoi, Nona Man—"

"Tak usah mencoba merayuku."

Baiklah, bolehkah aku memukul kepala wanita ini dengan tempat _katana_-ku?

"Maaf, ijinkan saya bertanya sekali lagi, tapi kenapa kau menahan kami di sini? Apa ada yang salah dengan menemui Luka?"

Decakan dan sebuah senyum yang penuh dengan emosi, "Karena tak pernah ada pria yang ingin menemui Luka-_sama_ tanpa maksud _bersih_. Sebagai penjaga Luka-_sama_, aku takkan mengulangi kesalahanku untuk yang kedua kalinya!"

Oh. Jadi Luka pernah diperlakukan tidak senonoh oleh pria cab—tunggu. Siapa yang berani melakukannya? Andaikan aku mengetahuinya, akan ku cabik-cabik tubuhnya sekarang juga. Baiklah, kutarik perkataanku. Tidak sekarang. Kaito sepertinya dapat membaca pikiranku dan sudah menoleh dengan alis berkerut ke arahku.

"Maaf, apakah Luka-_san_ pernah diperlakukan _kotor_ oleh… seseorang?"

Entah Kaito sok polos atau apa, tetapi dia menanyakannya dengan nada khawatir. Dan wanita berambut sewarna dengan klorofil itu memicingkan mata mendengarnya.

"Sejujurnya aku tak ingin menjawab ini… tapi, jawabannya '**ya**'," dengan sebuah penekanan menandakan betapa melunjaknya emosi wanita ini—sejujurnya aku juga lumayan emosi—lalu dilanjutkan dengan, "…dan pelakunya awalnya berlaga baik seperti kalian ini."

…Jadi maksudnya kita dianggap akan berlaku cabul ke Luka juga? Maaf, Nona. Tentu tidak. Luka itu sahabat pertamaku dan aku akan terus menjaganya selama aku bisa.

"Hmm, Nona…" Kaito kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, "tapi lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahku ini sahabat Luka-_san_ dulu, jadi saya kira Luka-_san _akan aman bila bersamanya,"

Kuakui pembelaan yang cukup bagus, namun senyum—seringai yang terukir di wajahnya itu sedikit menggangguku. Rencananya, huh?

"Sahabat, heh?" kekehan kecil meluncur dari bibir si gadis, "coba, lawan aku. Luka-_sama_ bilang sahabatnya itu samurai dengan kemampuan yang tidak buruk,"

…Err, tadi itu, jujur, cukup mengiris hatiku. Jadinya, di mata Luka aku ini _setengah_ payah? Ah—Lupakan. Lebih baik aku serius menunjukkan kemampuanku di depan gadis ini. Walaupun bagiku dia termasuk sombong, kurasa dia tidak main-main kalau ia bilang dirinya bisa bertarung.

Seiring senyum angkuh terbentuk di bibirku, aku perlahan menarik _katana_-ku dari tempatnya, "Baiklah, akan kutunjukkan _sedikit_ dari kemampuanku,"

Ya, ya. Aku bukanlah tipe lelaki yang berani berbuat kasar ke wanita—ah, kecualikan Meiko, dia _berbeda_—jadi aku tidak akan menghadapi gadis ini dengan seratus persen serius. Bukan—jangan tuduh aku terlalu takut untuk menebas kepala lain. Memalukan bagi seorang samurai bila merasakannya—sangat memalukan. Camkan hal itu.

SRIING.

Aku langsung mengganti tempo permainan pedangku menjadi cepat. Kulihat gadis itu mengukirkan senyum meledek … atau kemenangan? Entah lah. Dia mengeluarkan senjatanya—yang ternyata berupa pisau-pisau kecil. Benar dugaanku. Dia menggunakannya dengan cara melemparkannya ke musuh.

…SRASH.

"Ugh—"

Tidak, bukannya pisau itu mengenaiku. Tetapi gadis ini memang bisa dikategorikan petarung yang lumayan. Setidaknya, rambutku berhasil terpotong oleh pisaunya walaupun aku telah mencoba menghindar dengan gerakan yang cukup gesit.

"Hihi,"

Aah, apalagi? Kukira aku telah berhasil menghindar? Tapi tawa itu mencurigakan.

… Huh? Kulihat bagian rambutku yang terpotong pisau tadi. Ujungnya menghitam. Mataku menyipit.

"Itu… pisau beracun?"

Seringai pada wajah si gadis melebar, "Tepat, Tuan Samurai. Ternyata gayamu lebih keren daripada kemampuanmu, ya. Setidaknya otakmu tidak setumpul itu, jadi masih bisa menebak kalau pisauku itu beracun,"

Ya ampun. Bahkan kalau dibandingkan dengan Meiko, aku lebih memilih Meiko untuk diajak bertarung. Ocehan gadis ini terlalu banyak dan… semuanya membuatku jengkel. Ayolah, bisakah mulutnya berhenti menyidirku? Baiklah, konsentrasi, Gakupo. Kalau gadis ini tidak bisa diajak main-main dalam bertarung, kau harus sedikit lebih serius menghadapinya.

"Huft. Ternyata senjatamu tak bisa diajak kompromi," ucapku padanya. Memberinya sedikit tanda padanya kalau aku akan mengerahkan kemampuanku lebih banyak lagi.

"Hee? Bukannya kau hebat, Tuan Samurai?" sambil melemparkan beberapa pisaunya lagi ke arahku; ah, tipe _yandere_, "Kalau kau tidak sehebat yang kupikirkan, kau bisa terbunuh—membusuk—oleh racun pisau-pisauku, loh,"

…Jangan buat aku serius, Nona. Sindiran-sindiranmu itu cukup membuatku naik darah, kau tahu? Hah, tapi kurasa aku tahu cara melawan pisau-pisaumu itu tanpa mengerahkan keseriusanku pada puncaknya.

TLANG.

Aku menahan pisau-pisau itu dengan _katana_-ku. Cukup melindungi diri. Simpel, heh? Sejujurnya…

SLASH.

…tidak.

Mata si gadis berambut hijau itu terbelalak. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan gerakan cepat, aku telah menodongnya dengan _katana_ dari arah samping, dan rambutnya—bagian kiri—sudah terpotong sedikit akibat gerakan pedangku. Bukan, bukan hanya itu masalahnya. Coba pikikan lagi apa yang membuatnya kaget begitu kalau kau belum tahu apa jawaban aslinya.

"H-Heheh," dia melirik horor ke arah samping; pedangku, "Kau hebat juga... ternyata."

Kau dapat menebaknya bukan, jawabannya? Ya, bagian rambutnya yang menghitam—membusuk—karena racun pisaunya yang sudah tersalur pada pedangku. Kapan, kau tanya? Tentu saja saat pisau-pisaunya tak sengaja menyentuh pedangku saat aku melindungi diri.

PROK, PROK.

Tepuk tangan? Ah, dari keramaian. Sepertinya pertarungan kami dianggap hiburan. Dan? Kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh dari tubuhku? Hngh—rasanya telingaku mendengar suara-suara khusus.

_New experience regained! One event more to reach next level!_

… Ah, lebih baik kuabaikan. Walaupun rasanya lumayan familiar—a la _game _anak jaman sekarang? Entahlah.

Aku kembali mengfokuskan tatapanku pada gadis berambut sewarna dengan daun di depanku. Ia menghela nafas, sambil mengangkat tangannya. Gaya orang pasrah.

"Aku menyerah. Biasanya orang yang hebat itu harga dirinya terlalu tinggi menodai Luka-_sama_," ia mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum. Nah, kalau tersenyum begitu terlihat manis juga 'kan.

….Dan tiba-tiba hening.

TUK, TUK.

"Sudahlah, Gumi. Aku tidaklah selemah itu untuk melindungi diriku sendiri,"

Ah, pantas saja. Ada bidadari lewat. Diikuti dengan anak—ehem, manis—berambut pirang di belakangnya. Bidadari itu… menoleh kepadaku.

"Hei, Tuan, apakah Anda memiliki keperluan dengan saya? Apakah Anda… mengenal saya?" ucapnya dengan sebuah senyum lembut. Dengan suara yang begitu indah pula. Walaupun hanya berupa perkataan. Aku tak dapat membayangkan seindah apa kalau dia menyanyi…

…Tunggu, kalau kucermati bukannya itu… Luka?

"Apa yang kaukatakan Lu—"

Matanya membulat, seperti ingin keluar dari kelopaknya.

"—ka…?"

(Janggal, janggal, janggal, begitu aneh. Ada apa sebenarnya?)

…

Dan Kaito membentuk seringai yang tak dapat disadari siapapun.

.

**(NORMAL POV)**

Gakupo—refleks—meraih tangan Luka, mengucapkan kata-kata yang dapat membuat Luka seketika membisu, bahkan membelalakkan mata hingga rasanya perih, dan ingin—akan—mengeluarkan air mata sedikit-sedikit.

"K-Kenapa… kau mengenalku?"

Menepis tangan Gakupo dengan segera, lalu menggunakan tangannya untuk menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya. Dan kini pihak lainnya ikut merasa terkejut. Hingga suasananya tertinggal, menjadi sepi. Yang barusan menjadi penonton pertandingan Gumi dan Gakupo juga sudah mengabaikan Gakupo dan meninggalkan tempat perkara.

"Hee… Kau tau Luka? Aku juga kaget, lho, sebelumnya. Saat aku menggodanya, ternyata memori tentang dirimu betul-betul tidak terhapus,"

Kaito mengatakannya dengan sebuah seringaian. Dan Gakupo mendecih. Sementara itu, Luka masih terlihat tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang ada.

(Tapi siapa sangka, di balik seringaian Kaito tersebut, hatinya terasa teriris-iris sekarang?)

"Kaito… Kau sendiri… sejak kapan berada di _game _ini?" Luka melirik sinis pada pria berambut biru di sampingnya, tetapi sepertinya tak dapat mempengaruhi Si Biru agar menghilangkan seringainya. Tapi dia…

…ah, mendekat pada Luka.

"Beruntung, kau diingatnya, Luka-san."

Senyumnya miris. Tangannya diletakkan di atas kepala Luka, lalu mengacak rambut Luka sedikit. Hal itu ter—dilihat oleh orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Namun, bukan bisikannya. Bisikannya hanya dapat didengar dirinya dan Luka. Dan tak dapat didengar Gakupo.

(…Sakit, eh?)

Dan salah seorang yang menyaksikan adegan itu dengan begitu serius adalah Rin. Rin berusaha mencermati segala gerakan yang dilakukan orang-orang di sini. Ia masih tak mengerti, sebenarnya apa perannya di _game _ini. Siapa mereka semua, para karakter itu? Siapa Gakupo yang mengaku sebagai pengawalnya? Kenapa mereka semua… berhubungan dengan Gakupo?

(Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menunduk, merasa ditinggalkan, **kesepian**.)

.

Gakupo termasuk orang yang terlibat paling banyak di _event-event_ ini. Namun ia tak pernah mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa mengenal mereka—atau tepatnya, bagaimana dirinya bisa dikenal oleh mereka. Bahkan walaupun hatinya tergoncang saat mendengar Luka, sebenarnya Ia sendiri juga merasa memorinya hampa. Kenapa sebuah _game _saja dapat menjebaknya di dalam kebingungan seperti ini?

(Gakupo memejamkan mata. Dirinya merasa hanya sebuah **ruang hampa** di tengah keramaian.)

.

"Wahahaha, ada pizza!" ujar seseorang berambut _peach_, senang. Yang berambut perak di sebelahnya juga tersenyum gembira.

"Mari kita bawa ke Yuki-_chan_. Pasti dia senang,"

Yang berambut _peach _mengedipkan mata, tanda setuju, "Aku tau. Lagipula, ini masuk ke dalam 'tugas', bukan, Pik-_kun_?"

"Tidak kusangka kau bisa ingat dengan tugas juga, Iro-chan?" Senyumnya—pemuda berambut perak yang dipanggil Pik-_kun_ itu—masih lembut.

"Tentu," lalu menodongkan tangannya yang berbentuk _bazooka_ kea rah motor Rin, "Oya, Pik-_kun_. Kau yang simpan _data _pizza-nya, ya! Kamu masih kosong banyak, kan? Data motornya akan ku-_delete_ saja,"

"Sadis seperti biasa, eh?" tetapi mengacungkan jempol ke arah _partner_-nya itu, "Sip, deh. Ayo, mulai saja penghapusannya. Keburu yang bernama Rin itu datang."

Senyum lebar terukir di wajah yang perempuan.

"Hehe."

.

_1…_

.

_2…_

.

_3…_

.

_MULAI!_

…

**DOR! DUAR! DOR! DUAR! DOR! DUAR! DOR! DUAR! DOR! DUAR! DOR! DUAR!**

Sebuah tawa kecil mengakhiri semuanya.

.

_**Bersambung**_

**.**

**A/N:** Maaf, saya apdetnya kelewat lama, dear readers… atau mungkin reader, haha. Sumpah saya sedih banget hiatus gajadi mulu dari bulan kemaren.

Maaf ya ini apa banget, haha. Udah apdet lama, ga memuaskan pula. Kalau saya mau kalian bakar, silakan kok, haha. Terus, saya lagi-lagi dengan sembrononya masukin tokoh baru di sini. Udah pada tau, kan, siapa? Haha.

Btw, kayaknya planning saya buat 2-3 chapter ke depan itu gantian fokusnya. Satunya full ke **Rin**. Satunya full ke **Gakupo**. Saya udah ngasih hint-hint dikit dari bagian Rin ama Gakupo yang terakhir-terakhir itu, lho.

Sekian deh, kalau begitu... maaf ya kalau saya bacotnya kegedean orz.

Still mind to **review**?


End file.
